


Whispers to the universe

by ShadowsAtNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Discovery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Help, Hope, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Memories, New Students, Pain, School Life, bullied, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsAtNight/pseuds/ShadowsAtNight
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has been suffering for a long time. No one knows, and he's determined to keep it that way. After years of ice skating and avoiding his dreams, Yuuri stumbles upon a group of professional Ice-skating transfer students who have moved to his own humble town. Slowly they begin to tip his life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: may trigger some people's  
> WARNING: bad language 
> 
> Hi! this is my first time writing a fanfic, so I apologize in advance. However, I have written creatively before! I hope you enjoy my story, even with all the grammatical errors that I am sure you will find! Also before I let you all continue: I DONT NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR THE CHARACTERS!!!!!! :) Cool, now that that's done I hope you enjoy my work! :)

The music ended, it always ended. Sighing, Yuuri skated to the edge of the rink. There weren’t enough hours in a day for skating, between school, work, and family. He closed his eyes letting a small puff of air escape his lips, he dreamt hungrily of what it must feel like in the limelight without fear gripping at your stomach, or knocking the air from your lungs. Opening his eye’s, he stepped off the rink praying that it wasn’t dark outside. Last time he had walked home in the dark, the repercussions were painful. He didn’t need any more bruises. Quickly he changed making his way for the door. The street lights were flickering on and the sun was dipping below the horizon, it was almost night. Tugging the scarf tighter around his neck he began to shiver, apprehension climbed up his spine, he knew they would be waiting. It all depended on one thing- how fast he could run.

Closing his eyes for a second Yuuri began to sprint. Hurrying past the small cluster of shops and down the main street, thudding footsteps not far behind him joining his dash. He knew if he made it through the front door, he would be fine. That didn’t help. Air barely escaped out his lungs as he ran, not because he was unfit or tired, but because of the anxiety that was constricting his throat. Panting he ran “help me” he uttered to the sky. No one knew, not his family or his singular friend, no one. Doubts began to invade his head calling him to stop. After all, no one wanted him anyway. Shuddering his mind drew him in. Who would care if he got beaten to a pulp? It’s not like he was going to be anything anyway, it wasn’t as if he could ever even reach the same playing field as any of them. Them – the world’s top-ranked Ice skaters. He never looked at any of the footage long enough to know the names or voices, yet one of them stood out. The silver haired one. He didn't know his name, yet he couldn't help but be entranced. Yuri avoided watching him at all costs, it was too risky. If Yuuri watched him he would start dreaming of making it again. Yuuri had decided long ago to be content with what he had and not dream of anything more, not after last time. His mind reeled spiraling downward. Who would care, who would give a -. He burst through the door tugging his shoes off and stumbling inside. The angry shouts of the boys dying as the door shut.

Shaking he bent over double. No one cared and no one knew and that’s the way he wanted, no, needed it to be. Straightening he brushed a stray tear away.  
“Yuuri! Welcome home! Did you have a good day? Ahhhh, running again I see,” his mother bubbled fussing over him, placing a big kiss on his cheek, “come help won’t you love?”  
Nodding his head Yuuri planted a smile on his face, so fake it looked plastic. She didn’t notice. It had been years since anyone other than Pichit had really seen him smile. He maneuvered into the serving area. The loud ruckus of the normal drunks and the loud laughter from Minako eased Yuuri’s, erratic heart. Grabbing the order that waited on the counter for table 12. Yuri brought it to the man sitting at the corresponding table.  
“Thank you, the names Chris, just moved here and who might you be sweetheart?” Yuri blushed averting his gaze to the to the TV screen while noting the man's Swiss accent.  
A beautiful man had landed a perfect triple axel.  
“Like Ice skating?” Chris asked smiling watching as Yuuri’s head snap back to him.  
Shrugging, Yuuri gave a tight smile and scuttled back to the kitchen, his face still burning. Chris’s eyes on his back the whole time.  
“Go-going up to study M-Mum” he called.  
His mother muttered out something unintelligible as she concentrated on the food in front of her, making it look perfect before glancing up and giving him a smile.  
“Sure love.”

Nodding, he shot up the stairs and collapsed into his room, wishing his dog was still there. Yuri closed his eyes and flopped back onto the bed. He loved Japan and most of the people were nice, he loved the hot springs, and he was glad that the place allowed him sanctuary but he wished for a second that he was somewhere else. Somewhere that if you wanted to succeed in ice skating you could. Shaking his head, he clung to the quilt below him. He just wanted to skate. He wanted to fly across the ice like one of the professionals. He wanted to not feel fear every time he stepped outside or met someone new. He hated the way anxiety controlled his life, the constant over thinking, the constant reminder that he wasn’t good enough. A beep sounded through the room. Shooting upright he remembered the video call he was supposed to make to Pichit tonight; his best friend and one of the world’s best figure skaters. Leaping across the room he managed to press answer just in time.

"Yuuri!!!! It's been ages" chucking Yuuri sat back on the bed holding his computer on his lap.  
"Hello Pichit, you called me this morning," Yuri chuckled leaning back as his Thai friend played with his hamsters on the other side of the screen.  
"You'll never guess what!" Pichit grinned springing closer to the camera, "I get to come to live with you at the Hot Spring for a while!!!!!!!!" Yuuri's eyes widened as a grin spread across his face.  
He wasn't going to be alone anymore. Yuuri met Pichit at an Ice-skating camp when the were young, and Pichit was at the begging of his career. "Is something wrong?" Pichit's voice pulled Yuuri from the memories of their first meeting.  
"Nope," Yuuri hummed popping the 'P'.  
"You know I will figure out what's been happening when I come over, you can't keep whatever it is a secret forever you know."

Yuuri smiled his tight thin smile and hummed, "sure Pichit, sure."  
Pichit ginned unphased by Yuuri's lack of belief, "hey you know what else is exciting?" Rolling his eyes Yuuri let Pichit continue, "other Ice-skaters are coming too!!! apparently, it's supposed to help us focus or something! I can't wait!"  
Anxiety kicked Yuuri in the stomach. Other professional Ice-Skaters coming and using the only rink in his town, they would see him skate. They would see him fail. Trying not to let his smile fall he nodded encouragingly at Pichit as he absorbed the information. He couldn't skate while they were here, yet skating was his only rest bite. Closing his eyes he decided that he just wouldn't skate while they were here. After all, he had Pichit instead of skating, it wouldn't be that bad. Rolling the information over in his head he hoped he was right.  
The phone call ended after an hour of idle chatter, Pichit telling Yuuri of the exciting new parts of his life and Yuuri telling Pichit as little as possible. By the end of the call Yuuri's real smile graced his face. No one saw that smile except Pichit. Yawning Yuuri fell asleep dreaming of ice, snow, and his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is caught by the group of teens that constantly make his life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Could trigger some people!  
> WARNING: Some bad language but probably not as bad as your imagining. Felt I should warn you guys!
> 
> Okay! I hope you are enjoying my story and I once again apologize for any grammatical errors! P.s if there's anything you guys want me to write for Yuuri on ice, and if I am comfortable, I shall write it whether it is this story or not. But only if I think I can write it well enough!!!!!!!!! :) I hope you guys are having an awesome night/day wherever you are! Also, I DONT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR THE CHARACTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! have fun! :)

The sun rose as Yuuri slipped out the front door bracing himself for the long sprint to school, wishing it was to the ice rink instead. Snow covered the pavement in a freezing white blanket smothering any plants and pulling the last of the leaves from the trees. Maybe they wouldn’t bother him this morning. With a sigh, he began to jog, an early start plus a fast pace made for a safer path. As Yuuri ran he watched the world come to life. Shopkeepers opened their stores and called out their hello’s as he passed by. Each shadow concealing the dark secrets of the town. The beach drew near bringing with it the sound of the restless waves and gulls. Fear crawled under Yuuri's skin with every step he took towards the shore. Closing his eyes Yuuri swallowed. He prayed they weren’t down there, waiting for him. The beach was the safest path by far; the other paths had rocks, sharp edges, and broken glass. His feet sunk into the sand as he stepped off the roadside.  
“Please,” Yuuri whispered glancing up at the swirling clouds and bright blue sky, “just this once let them not be there.”

Laughter echoed down the sand tumbling in the wind, bringing the icy shivers with it. It caught Yuuri’s mind and thrust him back into his memories. The sound had him ensnared as they advanced. They towered over him. Each one lined with muscles and a bad attitude. Yuuri stepped back, a quite squeak escaping his locked lips. He could barely breathe. It felt as though a weight was compressing his chest.  
“Look at you all nice and early weren’t trying to avoid us, were you?” The black-haired demon grinned down at the cowering Japanese teen, the other two cronies stepped around behind Yuuri.  
Yuuri tried to take another step back. Their laughter only grew. Sweat ran down the back of his neck. One of the trio grabbed his bag ripping it from his grasp. Yuuri’s heart pounded in his ears as he struggled for air. It felt as though he was drowning.  
“You're worthless.” 

That statement was the end. The goon who had taken Yuuri’s bag shoved him forward, smashing him into the hardened chest of the other male. The leader grabbed Yuuri and began to drag him down to the water. Black spots swam across Yuuri’s vision as air barely made it past his lips. The world spun.  
“No,” Yuuri’s pleading whisper was lost to the ocean.  
Slashing sounds echoed from the left as his books were tossed into the sea, followed by his pencil case and other belongings. Yuuri’s stomach dropped, his Skates were in that bag. Struggling against his captor Yuri desperately clawed the man’s arms and hands. Water lapped at his feet freezing him for a moment as his fear grew. Tossing and turning Yuri struggled in an Attempt to break free.  
“Look at him squirm! Just look! Hey! hey, come give me a hand will ya? Help me hold him under!” Yuuri gasped as the water began to climb up and swirl around his knees.  
“This should do it” Hands grasped his shoulders and head forcing him under.  
Yuuri thrashed against their hold. They yanked him out. He eagerly gulped all the air he could manage, between the throat crushing anxiety and the water that was splattering his face there really wasn’t much air left. They shoved him under for a second time. His mind swam as he could not. It drove through all the nightmarish hours he spent sobbing on the floor curled up in a ball, or all those times he was in such great pain he couldn’t do anything more than lie still. His mind ran through all his insecurities listing them one by one. It forced Yuuri's role in life down on him. To serve and be forgotten. Keeping his eyes shut he let his body go slack in their grasps. Their laughter bubbled above the waves. They knew he had given in. He always did. He deserved this, it was his fault. His head pounded as he shook, finally submitting to a darkness that never came. The demon’s hands fell from his limbs. Yuuri heard them run towards the beach.

He stayed still attempting to remain conscious as he floated, struggling to fill his lungs with lost air. Fear spiked in his stomach as someone waded out. Blinking he made out the outline of a person, unable to see properly as his glasses had been claimed by the sea. His thoughts jumped to his skates. Terrified of losing them, he tried to stand in the water, the ocean splashing up around his chest. His breath came in harsh gasps. Someone was coming to most likely hurt him, and his skates were floating away. A wave knocked him onto his back again, tears began to stream down his face. He deserved to die, he couldn’t even keep his most precious possessions safe. He should just die. A hand gripped his arm and began to drag him backward away from the waves. Too tired to fight anymore he stayed limp, quivering as his tears mixed with the ocean, his breathing anything but normal. Sand scraped against Yuuri’s back as he was dragged up the beach. It clung to his face and hair, snaking under his clothes, and slipping up his nose. A pissed off teen's face appeared above him.  
“What the hell?! Why the hell didn’t you shout or something!? I almost left thinking they were trying to find something! Until I saw your weak ass body being held under the waves. You could have been seriously hurt! And what the hell is this?” The young man thrust his figure at Yuuri’s exposed torso where a splatter of bruises patterned the skin.

Sobbing Yuuri curled in on himself. His chest burned as the pissed off teen continued his rant. Yuuri’s thoughts returned to his skates, lost, floating somewhere in the sea. He scrambled to his feet before collapsing back onto the sand exhausted and oxygen deprived. Summoning strength he didn’t know he had, Yuuri rose again scanning the ocean for his skates. Locking his eyes on the water he stumbled forwards.  
“What the hell?! I just ruined my favorite leopard print jacket rescuing you from there! What could possibly possess you to go back out into that-“  
Relief filled Yuuri from head to toe as he stumbled to the ocean's edge. Crumpling he scooped up his skates. The faded padding and dark blue design filling him with comfort. He clutched at his symbols of happiness and hope.  
“Gosh, I mean really you couldn’t have just asked me to get them!” The blond moved over to the shivering Japanese teen, “stay here I’m going to get Victor and Chris from the hot springs, don’t move I’ll only be a second.” The exasperation in the teen's voice said it all, unfortunately,Yuuri didn't hear the rest of what his rescuer said.  
As the blond ran up the beach Yuuri sobbed, he really was just a waste of space. Not wanting to be any more of a bother he struggled upright and retreated to his sanctuary. The ice rink. He wouldn't bother anyone there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes sanctuary in the ice rink to clean his wounds and rebuild his emotional walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: could trigger some people and some bad language!
> 
> Hey, guys! It's been a while! I once again apologize for my grammatical errors etc! I hope you enjoy this chapter of my story! I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR THE CHARACTURES! cheers! hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day/night!

The world moved under Yuuri’s feet. His vision Swaying and dancing as he clutched his precious skates. He went the back way, the way with the broken glass. A Bing echoed from his pocket where his soaked phone had somehow survived. Tripping he fell into the remains of a sake bottle. Glass stuck into his knees and hands as he exhaustedly picked himself up, pain blooming from his limbs. More Bing’s shattered the silence. The ice rink came into sight, ignoring his phone Yuuri scuttled up the steps clinging to the handle making the glass burrow deeper into his skin whilst stabilizing him. The Japanese teen burst through the doors and into the abandoned building. He was safe.

Stumbling forwards Yuuri took shelter just outside the rink, his back pressed into the barricade while his mind played the morning events back. He remembered the water choking him. Yuuri winced as he wondered how long it would have taken them to stop if ‘he’ hadn’t come along, the young blond Russian guy. The guy who was getting him help, supposedly. Leaning his head back against the wall Yuuri’s phone binged again. Pulling it out the Japanese squinted at the screen, he could only just make out what it said. Yuuri had 30 texts and 10 missed calls from Pichit, 21 texts and 5 missed calls from an unknown number, 8 missed calls and 17 texts from an unknown number (2). Breathing out a puff of steamy air the Japanese teen shuffled into the change rooms worrying about what he would tell his parents and Pichit. How could he possibly explain the missing items and his bandaged hands? At least with his knees, he could just wear long pants. Softly banging his head against the metal outside of one of the lockers, he began to cautiously pull the wet clothes from his body careful not to push the glass any deeper into his skin. He stared at the damage below. The bandages were already undone revealing his colorful torso and chest. The swelling had gone down thanks to the freezing ocean and ice rink. He prayed that ‘they’ didn’t come looking for him. Pulling on the dry set of clothes Yuuri shuffled over to one of the benches and collapsed, pulling out his phone to ring Pichit.  
“Yuuri! Where the hell are you?! We’ve looked everywhere!” the shake in Pichit’s voice unnerved him.  
Pichit was usually so cheerful and bright, hearing him in such a state made Yuuri’s hair stand on end.  
“I’m okay, I took shelter in the ice rink, it looked like it would rain so I moved away from the beach," wincing at the blatant lie Yuuri continued, "I’m not too badly beat up anyway, so don’t worry I’ll meet you at home after I’ve dried off.” keeping the shake from his voice Yuuri gingerly observed his hands, feeling his anxiety levels begin to increase again.  
“Yuuri who were those-“  
Cutting Pichit of Yuuri interjected, “sorry Pichit have to go, I’ll see you soon!”  
“But Yuuri, wait-“ the line went dead as Yuuri hit the ‘end call’ button.

Carefully he made his way to the front office and rooted around for the first aid box wincing every time something brushed his hands.  
“Goddammit!” a pen pushed one of the larger pieces further in, “that bloody hurts!”  
The elusive green first aid box nowhere to be seen. Flopping down onto the wheelie chair Yuuri breathed out pinching the bridge of his nose. His figures were fine, the palms were the injured part.  
“Need some help?” Spinning around Yuuri stared at the tall man in the doorway.  
From what Yuuri could see he had beautiful silver locks and a proud stance. Forming something that was supposed to imitate a smile Yuuri nodded his head.  
“Y-yes, t-thank you. D-do you know w-where the f-first a-aid box i-is” dropping his gaze to the floor Yuuri heard the man walk over.  
The young man moved to stand next to Yuuri, “My gosh! What happened?!” his strong Russian accent flooded the room.  
“I t-tripped,” was all Yuuri managed to stammer out as the man bobbed down next to him, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own as he surveyed the wreckage. The Russian motioned for Yuuri to stay still as he hunted through the office. The swooshing of opening and closing draws as well as the banging of cupboards was all that filled the silence as Yuuri waited. Finally, the Japanese teen heard an exclamation of success as the green box was pulled from out behind a mountain of paperwork. Sitting down in front of Yuuri the man smiled up grasping one of Yuuri’s hands. Popping open the lid the Russian pulled out the tweezers and gently began extracting the glass. Fragment by fragment the shards were removed. Yuuri watched him transfixed. He was an angel. Not that Yuuri could see very much, but each of his movements were fluid. His silver hair glittered in the light like icicles in the cool rays of a winter sun. He smelt like hot chocolate and marshmallows, with the after scent of pine. The man moved on to Yuuri’s other hand.  
“Is there glass anywhere else?” heat filled Yuuri’s cheeks.  
“M-my k-knees.”  
The man nodded refocusing on his task as blood dribbled from the now open wounds. Rolling up Yuuri’s pant legs he began his work once again, his fingers soft and careful. Pain prickled through the Japanese teen's skin every time a piece came free. Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. It had been a long, hard day and it wasn’t even 10 in the morning, and here was this stranger helping him even though he looked like he had been battling bears. The situation suddenly became all too real. Why was this man helping him? What were his motives? How could this angel bear to touch or look at him? How did this even happen? It was all too much. Yuuri felt horrible for forcing the strange to look after him, hell, he felt awful that the stranger had to be anywhere near him. Yuuri’s emotions smothered him caused his breathing to accelerate.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
Yuuri blinked at the silver haired young adult. Tears leaked down his face splattering onto his lap, where his bloodied hands lay clenched.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” the man asked stopping the careful removal of glass and instead focusing on the sniffling Yuuri. Yuuri shrugged staring at his lap. Now it truly was over, the man would hate him. His breath came out ragged and sharp as the man stood. Yuuri shut his eyes tightly, the Russian gentleman was going to leave him. Instead of hearing the fading of footsteps a warm hand rested against Yuuri’s back. Gently the figures traced circles over his tender skin that still hadn’t been bandaged, the material only a thin layer between the man’s hand and the bruises. Sparks flew over Yuuri’s whole body reaching the very tips of his toes. His panic lessened. The man lowered his head to Yuuri’s ear and cooed soft calming words to help relax the trembling boy. The black haired teen heard nothing but the melting chocolate of his voice. The Russian accent strong and soft all at once. Gradually the shaking stopped as Yuuri felt his eyelids droop and the silver haired teen moved back to finish patching up the cuts. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer Yuuri fell asleep, the scent of hot chocolate and pine as comforting as a warm bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's secrets out, how will they take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: could trigger some peoples  
> WARNING: possible bad language, Can't remember if I included any :P high chance though! :) Just though I should warn you guys :)
> 
> Hey, guys! sorry for taking forever to update! life's been crazy! As per usual, I apologize for my horrible grammar and I hope you enjoy my story!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR THE CHARACTERS!!! :) Cool! I hope you guys have a wonderful night/day and I hope something amazing happens to you! :)

His body hurt. The sound of hushed voices invaded the silence.  
“If this is a regular thing that would explain a lot.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Yuuri smiled, there was that smell again, the deep rich scent of hot chocolate mixed with pine. It reminded him of his old friend’s home; before he stopped going. He breathed deeper.  
“After Yuuri returned home from Detroit he became quieter and more withdrawn, even with his anxiety I had never seen him so bad. I just thought it was the lack of time he was able to skate for, that’s what he always said when I asked. Apparently, I was wrong.”  
“You don’t say.”  
The accents blurred together as Yuuri stayed still enjoying the weird dream. A cold hand brushed some hair from his forehead. Smiling Yuuri opened his eyes it all felt so real, even the painful knots in his stomach as he moved slightly.  
“You're awake!”

The Japanese froze, next to him stood the blond Russian punk, Chris the guy he served last night, the silver haired angel and Pichit. Pichit moved first flopping beside Yuuri on the narrow bed placing one of his arms over his friend.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Wincing, the Japanese fought back the urge to groan in pain.  
Yuuri gazed at the fuzzy outlines of his guests, “w-where am I?”  
A pair of glasses were pushed onto his face. The blond Russian leaned back sneering at Yuuri as Chris watched from a chair at the end of the bed, his gaze sharp and unnerving. The silver haired angel stood next to the bed filling the room with his intoxicating scent, not looking at Yuuri but instead staring at the corner of the room.  
“You're still at the ice rink. We’re just glad you’re okay, which brings me to the next question. Why the hell didn’t you tell me? I’m your best friend, why wouldn’t you-“ a sob bubbled out of Pichit’s mouth.  
Alarmed Yuuri sat up and looked down and his sobbing friend. Scared, Yuuri did the only thing he could think of, he rubbed Pichit’s back. Pushing up he glasses Yuuri felt tears begin to pool in his own eyes.  
“s-sorry, I j-just d-didn’t want to w-worry y-you, t-this is nothing.”  
A scoff echoed from near the door.  
“And what would you classify as something piggy? Because from where I was standing, that didn’t look like nothing. Getting held under the water so that you can’t breathe, to me, doesn’t seem like nothing.”  
A sharp breath was drawn from the silver haired angel. Pichit sat up and stared at Yuuri, tears still dribbling down his face as he wrapped his arms around his friend.  
“So piggy, what is your definition of something?” the Russian punk ground out storming over to stand next to the silver haired Teen.  
“W-well, I g-guess, t-that i-is something b-but if i-it h-happens t-to m-me it doesn’t m-matter.”  
The punk blew out a breath, “and why is that?”  
Yuuri dropped his head to stare at his lap, “b-because I don’t m-matter.”  
Spinning on his heel the blond punk stormed over to the door, “is that what you truly believe?” he hissed.  
Yuuri nodded his head. Throwing open the door the blond punk flew out of the room slamming it shut behind him. Chris dropped his head, and the hot chocolate and pine scented teen rubbed his face with his hand as Pichet sobbed harder. A loud shout could be heard from outside before the blond one stormed back in.  
“Listen here piggy,” he growled marching over to the bed, “you know why I know you matter? Because my names Yuri too, and people who are named Yuri always matter, otherwise I would have changed my name by now.”  
Tilting his head up, Yuuri’s black hair flopped down over one of his eyes as he stared at the other Yuri. 

Pichit pulled back and stared at his friend, his heart breaking. How could he not have seen Yuuri’s suffering? A low whistle pulled the group's attention to Chris.  
“Yurio, never knew you had such a way with words, have to say I’m impressed.”  
“Shut up! That’s not my name, how many times do I have to tell you bozo’s that!”  
A gentle laughter bubbled from within the assembly, a source of relief. Except for the silver haired angel who still stood stiffly beside the bed. Glancing down he stared at Yuuri his eyes a dark frozen blue.  
“There’s more,” The words sliced through the room, “I noticed when his shirt slipped up as I carried him. He’s completely covered in bruises.” Any warmth that used to color the Russians voice was vanquished.  
“What? Yuuri is he telling the truth? Show me” Pichit whispered leaning back his eyes roaming his friend.  
“I’m going to kill those bastards,” Yurio hissed, “Victor want to help?”  
The silver haired Russian dipped his head. So, his names Victor Yuuri thought, a sense of wonder filling him. He finally knew the angel's name. The feeling only lasted a second as Pichit poked Yuuri.  
“Shirt. Now.”  
Knowing resistance would be futile he cautiously tugged the blue shirt over his head, shivering as the cold air kissed his skin. An assortment of colors splattered across the surface of his skin. Yuuri braced for their reactions. Wincing he looked up. All of them were staring at him, their eyes dark and full of hate.

“I-I’m s-sorry.”  
“What for?” Victor asked flicking his gaze down to Yuuri’s face, the warmth in his eyes returning.  
Shrugging Yuuri leaned back.  
“You have nothing to apologize for, this isn’t your fault,” Victor hummed dropping to sit next to Pichit, “now let me bandage these so we can get you to a doctor.”  
Yuuri shook his head furiously, “no no no I’m a-alright, I d-don’t n-need a d-doctor.”  
“Yuui-“ Victor began looking at the adorable boy before him, his heart twisting.  
“Please, no doctor” Yuuri mumbled looking up at Victor through his dark eyelashes.  
“Fine, but let me bandage you up and make sure nothings broken, one of my friends is a nurse he used to teach me.” Dipping his head in submission Yuuri stared up at Victor, basking in his scent and warmth.  
“Do we get a say?” grumbled Yurio glaring at the duo as they remember the presence of the other members.  
Chris just snorted, “come on you two, let’s leave Victor and Yuuri be so that Yuuri can be properly repaired. Or at least as repaired as Victor can manage.”  
Yurio stormed out first muttering something under his breath as Chris walked out behind him, winking at Victor and Yuuri in a way that made Yuuri’s tummy flip.  
“We will talk about this later,” Pichet grumbled also hauling himself out of the room.  
Giving Yuuri a gentle smile Victor moved to rummage around in the first aid kit next to the bed, pulling out a bandage, and alcohol wipes he prompted the Japanese to move forwards. Victor surveyed the wreckage wincing as he observed Yuuri’s ribcage.  
“Are any of these broken?” Yuuri shrugged.  
Nodding, Victor gently ran his figures over Yuuri’s ribs hunting for any sign that they might have been broken or cracked. The Japanese shivered as tingles flew down his spine, a blush heating his cheeks.  
“No breaks but some might be cracked or healing so, I do still want to bandage your chest and torso. Also, the salt water from earlier seems to have done a good job at cleaning any cuts and there appears to be no infection, no need for any cleaning. Okay?”  
Yuuri nodded enjoying Victor's light touches as he doubled checked. Seeming pleased with his inspection Victor grabbed the bandage and begin to firmly wrap it around Yuuri’s abdomen. Black spots danced across the Japanese’s vision as Victor finished.  
“All done, all we need to do now is get you home,” the false cheeriness of Victor's voice hurt Yuuri’s ears.  
As his vision cleared Yuuri was gob smacked. Victor was crying.  
“Are you okay?”  
Their eyes met, and Yuuri knew that right now he wasn’t the only one that was hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter didn't flow as nicely as would have liked so I will most likely work on it some more later, but after I have written a few more chapters, probably :P Have a fantastic night/day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand tour of Hasetsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: may trigger some people  
> WARNING: some bad language, thought I should warn you guys :)
> 
> Hey, guys! I apologize for any grammatical errors that I have most likely made! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I Just really wanted to write this one so :P I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I hope you have a fantastic day/night wherever you come from! :) also... I DON'T OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR THE CHARACTERS!!! :) have a great night/day! enjoy! :)

Yuuri stared unable to take his eyes from Victor, with his trembling shoulders, glistening tears, and a smile so fake it burned a hole through Yuuri’s heart.  
“V-Victor w-what’s wrong? If i-it’s m-me I c-can l-leave, I’m s-sorry,” Yuuri mumbled as despair grew inside of him.  
They were right he really was good for nothing except for hurting others.  
Victors head shot up, “what?” he whispered moving closer to Yuuri, “you think this is your fault?”  
Blinking Yuuri looked down, who’s fault could it be otherwise? A hollowing feeling formed in his stomach. It was his fault once again that someone had to suffer, and worst of all it was the angel sitting in front of him, he couldn’t keep doing this he had to stop doing this. But how? The words fizzled in his brain, dragging him deeper into the hollow pit that had formed.  
“Yuuri look at me.”  
Shaking his head Yuuri moved to get up.  
“Yuuri stop and look at me.”  
Yuuri halted his actions, a slender figure slipped under his chin and tilted his head upwards where he was met with Victor's watery gaze. Fingers pushed back the hair that had flopped just over Yuuri’s eye.  
“You did not do this to me,” the intensity of his voice made Yuuri flinch, “the men who beat you shitless did this to me, not you. You’re as innocent as a snowflake,” Yuuri’s breath hitched as he looked down.  
Victor caught Yuuri’s face carefully moving it back up, “you are not at fault, and you are worth more than you could ever imagine.”  
Victor watched as Yuuri’s eyes widened his glasses slipping down his nose again, innocence captured in the face of a puppy. It scared Victor how thin Yuuri was, and how bruised he had been, but what scared Victor most of all was the way Yuuri’s was thinking. How could anyone do anything to this pure snowflake? Victor gently pushed Yuuri’s glasses up, it was criminal to even think of hurting him in such a way. He remembered how Yuuri had fallen asleep, his breathing soft and harmless his face so peaceful. Victor remembered how just after he had finished the tedious task of glass removal and wound cleaning, Yuuri’s breathing had picked up as he whimpered in fear while dreaming. Closing his eye’s, he forced the memory back. No one was ever going to hurt this snowflake again. He would make sure. Victor cringed as his own unforgiving past forced its way up. Clenching his jaw he focused back on the present, and back on Yuuri.

“Because school is all over and done now, cause we spent the whole day here, what do you say to showing us around?”  
Yuuri blinked at Victor, wasn’t he crying just a moment ago? The heart shaped smile was still shaky and his eyes were slightly red but other than that he appeared fine.  
“If you’re with us then they won’t even try to hurt you, so what do you say?” Victor asked grinning at Yuuri, his memories still dangerously close.  
Apprehensively the Japanese nodded, not wanting to upset the silver haired angel ever again. The shakiness of Victor's smile eliminated.  
“Wait! Are you well enough?” the suspicion in Victor's voice made Yuuri smile.  
“Y-yes”  
“~wonderful~” the silver haired Russian cried clapping his hands together before dashing out the room to get the others.  
After all, Yuuri thought, seeing that man smile was worth a little pain. 

After Yuuri changed into some new clothes that didn’t look like pajamas, the group made their way into the streets of Hasetsu. The air was frosty as the sun set casting colors over the small town. Lanterns lit up the streets and shops closed, only a few eatery’s remained open.  
“T-this i-is the secret n-ninja c-castle,” Yuuri whispered motioning them all close as if it really were a secret.  
“~wow~” Victor exclaimed drinking in the structure and making a ninja pose with Chris.  
Yurio rolled his eyes, too used to Chis and Victor's antics to really care.  
“~Come on Yurio, be a ninja with us~” Victor giggled dropping an arm over the angry teen's shoulder, “please?”  
Pichit laughed snapping up photos. Yuuri smiled glad to see everyone enjoying themselves as he leaned back on the footpaths railing. He grinned watching the four of them take an absurd amount of selfies, with an interesting array of poses to match.  
“You too Yuuri” surprised Yuuri froze unable to move as he was shoved into Victor's side.  
He blinked. Victor wanted a photo with him, grinning he relaxed and joined in the fun. Yuuri giggled as Chris and Victor squished him between them for yet another selfie. He grinned in a photo with just him and Pichit before finally, the traveling comedy group moved slightly away leaving him and Victor laughing by themselves.  
“You look beautiful when you smile,” Victor hummed turning to face the chuckling Yuuri.  
Yuuri glanced up at his angel, “w-what d-did you s-say? S-sorry I didn’t c-catch i-it, I was just w-watching them.”  
Victor grinned, “I said you look beautiful when you smile.”  
Yuuri’s face burned as he dropped his head staring at the pavement.  
“Beautiful Yuuri,” Victor murmured lifting Yuuri’s head and leaning down so their faces were only centimeters apart. Victor could feel Yuuri warm breath on his lips as he leant closer.  
“Okay! Next destination” growled an oblivious Yurio as he stormed away from the chortling Chris.  
Pichit only winked at the red Yuuri, waving his phone smiling.  
“Y-yes, t-this w-way, for food,” Yuuri mumbled hurrying away from Victor.  
Walking ahead of the group he gently touched his cheek where Victor had, imagining what would have happened if they weren’t interrupted. Probably nothing, Yuuri mused.  
Pichit jogged up beside Yuuri, “I got a photo! You guys are so cute! I ship it!”  
Yuuri’s face burned brighter than before, “Shhhhh, I d-don’t e-even k-know if he l-likes m-me!” Pichit raised an eyebrow, “Something tells me he might.”

“T-This is the b-best p-place t-to eat!” Yuuri exclaimed throwing his arms open.  
Pichit laughed as the others shuffled in confusion.  
“But isn’t this just the Onsen where we’re staying?”  
Pichet chuckled, “and Yuuri’s home.”  
Yuuri slipped inside before any of them could ask any more questions.  
“It appears he can be sly sometimes,” remarked Chris following the Japanese inside.  
“You have no idea,” mumbled Pichit as they all slipped indoors, removing their shoes before continuing into the dining area.

The warm air chased away the night’s chills as they all sat around one of the bigger tables, leaving room for Yuuri to join them.  
Moments later the Japanese appeared holding menus, “I’ll g-give you a-a m-moment t-to r-read through a-and d-decide”  
“What do you recommend?” Victor grinned leaning back to watch the puppy like boy.  
Pichit laughed as Yuuri’s cheeks tinged pink, “K-katsudon.”  
“Well, I’ll have that.” Victor beamed.  
Yuuri nodded his face a darker red.  
Pichit exchanged a glance with Chris as they finished ordering, all of them even Yurio having the same dish.  
“You’ll eat with us won’t you?” Victor inquired leaning forwards, “there’s a spot right here next to me!”  
Nodding his head Yuuri scampered away, his face a blushing mess, Pichit’s laughter following him. He took the time to recover as the food cooked, hidden in the kitchen away from his teasing friend and the stunning Victor. When the food was finally done Yuuri took a deep breath and entered the dining area. He found himself unsurprised that most of the noise was centered at his table, Chris was recounting a story about some trouble he a Victor had got themselves into, which had drink bubbling its self out of Pichit’s nose; even Yurio was smiling. They all greeted Yuuri with happy waves and thank you’s as he placed the dishes in front of them. Without waiting they dug in.  
“Delicious!” Victor exclaimed as they listened to more of Chris’s story.  
Yuuri didn’t hear a word Chris said. All he could focus on for the rest of the night was Victor, Victor's smile, Victor's laugh, Victor's energy, and the way his mouth looked just like a love heart when he smiled. 

Yuuri left for bed smiling, only stopping to say goodnight to Pichit in the hall.  
“You like Victor hmmm?” Pichit grinned leaning against the wall as Yuuri’s face warmed for the what felt like the hundredth time to him.  
“Good to see you Yuuri, night” Pichit murmured slipping inside his room, a sly smile on his face.  
“Night P-Pichit.”  
Flopping down on his bed he noticed two pictures on his bedside table. The first one was the one Pichit took of them earlier, Yuuri suspected Pichit had printed it sneakily while waiting for dinner. The other was Victor on the ice in an ice skaters costume grinning at a large crowd. A nagging feeling started in Yuuri’s gut like he should remember something, Pichit’s words from their conversation the other night echoing in his mind: ‘other skaters are coming too!’ Shrugging Yuuri pushed the thought away and lay down, staring at the two pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio watches over Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: possible triggers!  
> WARNING: Bad language! 
> 
> Hey, guys! This chapter might be a bit dull comparatively, but it's making way for some cute stuff in the next chapter so I apologize! I also apologize for any grammar mistakes! As usual, I hope you all enjoy and... I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! :) I hope you all have a wonderful day/night wherever you are!

“And where do you think you’re going?” the laughter crept up above the waves, “your nothing.”  
He thrust Yuuri’s head under water. Yuuri gurgled helplessly as air escaped his lungs. He was dying. He thrashed as the monsters loomed above the waves, they were killing him. Yuuri wrenched in his grip desperate. It was leaving him. He was running out of time. The water. No air, he couldn’t escape….

Yuuri sat bolt upright, his chest heaving as he tried to fill his lungs with air. His hands shook as his body shuddered tears flowing down his flushed face. He flicked on the light searching frantically for his glasses, not having enough time to find them. The bile was building. He shot out his room wrapping his arms around his stomach barley, making it to the toilet. His body heaved emptying his stomach. Looking up he blinked trying to make out his surroundings. Why does it always have to be like this, Yuuri thought his breathing slowly eased into a normal rhythm. Yuuri closed his eye’s taking a deep breath. He was lucky he was at his house. In other people’s place’s he wasn’t so lucky. The Japanese sat back unaware or the silver angel waiting just outside the bathroom. Scrunching up nose, he groaned quietly hating the taste in his mouth. Yuuri stood up and made his way over to the sink where he hunted for the blue streak of his toothbrush.  
“Need a hand?” The gentle whisper slipped under the door and into to the bathroom.  
Yuuri stilled holding onto the basin. Why was Victor outside the bathroom, his thoughts harassed him tormenting him with images of Victor being repulsed by him, especially now. Throwing up after a dream, he really was useless.  
Breathing out he conjured a response, “I’m g-good, j-just r-really needed t-the b-bathroom.”  
“You sure you’re okay? Can I come in?” Victor pushed unsatisfied with Yuuri’s answers.  
“N-no I’m f-fine.”  
The stuttered words did little to ease victors mind and heart, yet he turned and headed back towards his room. There was nothing he could do with a locked door.  
After brushing his teeth Yuuri retreated to sleep. All the while praying for no dreams.  
Yuuri’s alarm shattered the morning, as sun light filtered through the curtains. Yuuri got ready in record timing, once again planning to beat the bullies to school. This time he planned to succeed. At least in school, he could stay hidden. He slipped out the front door earlier than the day before.  
“Morning.”  
Yuuri tripped and fell head long into the snow as a rather grouchy Yurio stood above him. His blond hair tousled, a scowl chiseled into his face as he watched Yuuri scramble to his feet and fix his glasses.  
“I thought you might try this again, this time I’m coming with you.”  
Before Yuuri could protest Yurio had already started off down the path. Sighing, Yuuri paused before running to catch up, scared of what could happen to the other Yuri. He softly spoke up.  
“Y-You d-don’t have t-to, y-yesterday w-was a o-one off”  
His words had a different effect than he had intended, “Cut the crap, even I know yesterday wasn’t a one off. We all saw the injuries. All of them.” the Russian hissed, “at least I hope it was all of them.”  
The last words cut through Yuuri like a knife as he stared at the pebbled path below. They were going through the back streets, a way Yuuri had never dared to travel alone. When he was younger it was his favorite place, all the architecture became more ancient and he could almost imagine Japan as it was. Yet it was also where he was first ambushed. Swallowing Yuuri tried again, focusing on the buildings and not the teen.  
“I-I don’t w-want y-you t-to get h-hurt.”  
A scoff caught his attention, “now you know how we feel.”  
The words came out harsh and forceful, but the care was there. He could hear it. Yuuri blinked, it had been so long since someone around his age had cared. Shaking his head he pushed out the thoughts of accepting their help, no it would only lead to the misery. Shaking his head, Yuuri enjoyed the small trip into Japans past before the modern world reclaimed the land, and the road turned to concrete.  
The school was small compared to the schools in the city, yet it held its own charms including a massive library, multiple sports fields, and a pool. Most importantly it had plenty of Yuuri sized nooks and crannies for Yuuri to hide in, it was riddled with them. Yurio walked next to him as they strode down the school’s desolate corridors. The lockers were all a dull gray with a variety of different padlocks, some lockers even had more than one padlock securing its contents. Yuuri used to bother with a lock but he learned long ago it was pointless. His locker was isolated right at the end of the corridor, with a big dent smashed into the middle of its door and an unreliable handle. The words scrawled across its surface only completed the horror show. Yuri stopped half way down the corridor turning to face the impatient Yurio.  
“Ummm, t-this i-is m-my s-stop t-thanks for t-the walk” Yurio rolled his eyes at the Japanese teen.  
“Yeah right and I’m the king of the world, just show me. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  
Yuuri swallowed in surprise. He shuffled ahead unwilling to show the stronger boy his failings. Across its metal surface, hate was scrawled, not just by his bullies but by the other kids as well. If you wanted to be cool all you had to do was add to the hate. The anger that seemed entrenched in the young Russians face deepened as if it were going to swallow him whole.  
“You can share my locker, I don’t need these words killing your mind more than they already have.” The gruffness in his voice caught Yuuri by surprise.  
Yurio lead Yuuri back to his locker that was situated half way down the hall.  
“H-How do y-you know where y-your l-locker i-is, isn’t it your first day?”  
Yurio shook his head, “the first thing we did when we got here was get introduced to the school and set up out lockers. It was the end of the day no students around. Then we headed to the Onsen” Yuuri nodded.  
It was common practice at his school to be introduced the night or day before, so that students could participate in classes straight away the next day, distraction free.  
Students started to trickle in after a half an hour. Yuuri wanted to retreat yet Yurio insisted they wait by a guy named Otabek’s locker. Apparently, they had flown in together and were close friends. Yuuri stayed glued to Yurio’s side, it was like he could feel that they were coming.  
“Hey”  
Yuuri span around to come face to face with a black-haired Kazakhstani.  
“Hey, Otabek!” Yuuri was astounded before him was a smiling Yurio, in fact, Yuuri would go so far as to say he was grinning.  
The duo shared a solid fist bump as Yurio babbled away, over the moon to see his friend while Otabek stared warmly back at him. Yuuri squeaked as he saw his harassers enter the hall.  
“Yurio who’s that?” Otabek indicated at Yuuri.  
Yuuri remained focused on becoming small and hidden unaware that introductions were being made. They marched down the corridor hunting for him. Yurio picked up his strange behavior and stood guard as the monsters passed, glaring them down. Otabek watched noticing the protective stance his crush took, he followed suit. The leaders gaze snapped to where the trio stood. Yuuri cowering against the locker.  
“Hey, if you let us have him you won’t get hurt.”  
They stared shocked as Yurio laughed, “bring it you bastard.”  
They stepped forwards the leader drawing back his fist as Yurio prepared to fight, Otabek joining him. Yuuri paled, unable to move he didn’t want Yurio to get hurt but he couldn’t shift from his spot; it was if he was glued to the ground below him. The bell rang sounding the begging of class.  
“Next time,” the leader promised.  
Yurio glared, “can’t wait to beat your asses.”  
The pack of Jackals left, marching down the hall for their first class. They made sure to appear as model students, which is why the teachers never did believe Yuuri, and why Yuuri stopped telling. Otabek raised an eyebrow as they were spotted from the other side of the hall by the rest of their troupe. How the rest of the day would go no one could predict. All Yuuri knew was no one was yet pulp, and he would make sure they would stay that way. Even if he had to stay away from them. Sadness made his throat close at the thought as he stood from his crouching position. His face still as white as snow. Yuuri wanted their protection, and he wanted to be with them and have fun with them and eat with them. But they were too important, he couldn’t stand if they were hurt in any way. He would make sure his friends wouldn’t find him. He would make sure they didn’t get hurt. He would protect Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri struggles in class after falling asleep and has his heart shattered to tiny little smithereens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: may trigger some people  
> WARNING: bad language - less than usual :)
> 
> Hey, guys! how's life been? As usual sorry for my terrible grammar, however, I hope you enjoy my story!!! I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR THE CHARACTERS!!! any how I hope your all having an amazing time wherever in the world you are! And I hope you have an amazing day/night! :)

Pork cutlet bowls, steamy pork cutlet bowl, juicy, tender, pork fried with mouth-watering egg rice. Yuuri’s stomach grumbled as he was pulled from his daydream. Missing breakfast was starting to have an effect. The door slammed open announcing the arrival of his least favorite teacher, Mr. Shan. His balding head and permanently angry expression combined with a droning voice and numerous ‘surprise’ quizzes made for a boring lesson. Yuuri wasn’t sure what made it worse, the wheeze when he spoke or his sudden burst of fury at his ‘useless’ class.  
Moving to the front of the classroom the teacher began, “Right, for today’s lesson-“  
Victor burst in the door. His blond hair sashayed around his waist as he balanced a stack of books and papers in his hands.  
“Sorry I’m late, I got lost. I can never recall places well, hi I'm Victor your new classmate!” his eyes flicked over the classroom as the teacher sighed, “Yuuri!”  
Yuuri slipped low in his seat as Victor rushed over. Red-faced he ignored the exuberant Russian. The scratching of chalk on the blackboard called back the attention of the class who were busy checking out the new guy. Yuuri dropped his head to the table as Victor drew nearer, it was going to be a long lesson. Raising his head Yuuri rubbed his temple clutching the pen he had taken from home. His school supplies were still swimming with the fish. The chair next to him scraped against the floor as the silver hired angel collapsed into its wooden embrace. Ignoring him Yuuri focused. The crinkled paper would do for now, he didn’t feel up to asking his parents for new books and stationery just yet.  
“Yuuri, hey, Yuuri. Where’s your stuff?”  
Glancing at the puppy face next to him he made a shushing motion before turning back to the page. He could feel victors gaze on him. Yuuri winced hoping ‘they’ didn’t notice. Wasn’t he always hoping that now? Closing his eyes he longed to feel the ice under his skates. Before he even realized it Yuuri was fast asleep, his head cradled on the desk's surface. Victor watched as the beautiful boy slept, it looked as though he needed it. Victor stood a book up in front of Yuuri to hide his sleeping form. The teacher didn’t even notice as he continued absorbed in his work. Not 10 minutes later Victor noticed the slight tremble rack Yuuri’s sleeping form, desperate he reached out and rubbed soothing circles on Yuuri’s arm. It didn’t stop the night terror. The Russian watched helplessly as Yuuri suffered. He couldn’t wake him and risk Yuuri being caught by the teacher if he reacted badly, he would just have to wait it out. Resigned Victor took notes for the both of them.

The bell rang as Yuuri suffocated. Drawing in a breath he awoke drenched, a book sitting in front of his face, and Victor's watchful eyes staring at him.  
“Want to talk about it?”  
Yuuri shook his head, sweat dribbling down his face, “I’ve g-got t-to go.”  
Gathering his small stack of paper and his pen, he shot out of the classroom before the silver-haired angel could say another word. Watching him leave Victor didn’t miss Yuuri's shaking hands.  
“Why won’t you just let us in? We can help.”  
Victor asked to an empty classroom.

“Have you seen Yuuri?” Yurio asked Victor as they walked to the cafeteria, “I waited for him at our locker but he didn’t show.”  
That made Victor worry, especially after today’s night terror in class and the bullies. Otabek waved joining them.  
“Not that I care or anything,” Yurio grumbled clearly worried.  
“A-Are you a-alright?” the trio stopped, Yuuri’s voice echoed from around the corner.  
Victor moved first peering around the edge, a small middle schooler sat of the floor bawling while Yuuri draped his jumper over the kid’s shoulder. The contents of a small bag lay scattered across the floor, the kid's knee scraped and bleeding. Yuuri quickly gathered the items zipping up the small purple bag.  
“My knee hurts,” sobbed the little girl her butterfly hair clip coming loose.  
Yuuri paused and eyed the shallow scrape before wincing, “o-ouch t-that l-looks painful, l-let’s go get t-that c-checked o-out. T-Then I can h-help y-you g-get home.”  
The girl's eyes enlarged, “I don’t wanna go home, I wanna see my Onii-chan”  
Yuuri looked taken aback, “um w-well, we’ll g-go t-to the nurse and t-then w-we’ll f-find y-your brother.”  
Helping her up Yuuri picked the girl up and took her to the infirmary. Victor's heart melted, it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. The trio stalked the pair. Upon arrival, they stationed themselves outside the door waiting for Yuuri and his new friend. 

“Mr. Hade, Mr. Hade, please report to the infirmary your sister is here,” the loudspeaker announced.  
A kid dashed past minutes later flinging himself through the door, they could catch the very wisps of the conversation as Yuuri stumbled out moments later.  
“W-What are y-you g-guys d-doing here?”  
Victor grinned “~Yuuri~ we wanted to eat with you so we waited!”  
“Oh. S-sorry, I’m not h-hungry I t-think I’ll j-just g-go t-to the library, or s-something,” he mumbled staring at his shoes.  
Yuuri shoulders drooped. He was hungry and sad, but these people meant more to him than that. Otabek raised his eyebrows as Yurio scowled and stamped his foot. Victors smile fell shattering Yuuris' heart.  
The door swung open behind the group as the siblings stepped out, “don’t talk to my sister again.”  
Yuuri felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest. All he did was try to help. That’s all he did. The brother stormed away scooping her up as they neared the exit of the school. Turning away the Japanese moved to slip into the shadows and find one of his favorite hiding spots; the cupboard under the staircase. Just as he moved forwards two arms warped around his torso as long silver hair fell over his shoulder.  
“Don’t go, let us help.”  
Yuuri didn’t even notice the tear that had slid down his cheek. He wished he could let them help, he really did.  
“We may not look like it, but we're a tough bunch we can fend for ourselves. You need help. Let us heal and protect you Yuuri. Please.”  
Gently, Victor spun him around holding him tight, so his face was cushioned by Victor's chest. Yuuri longed to stay there, he longed to let them in, but then who would help them?  
“Please,” the sound was so fragile so broken Yuuri felt the last shards of his heart break.  
More bodies pressed into Yuuri as two more sets of arms wrapped around his small body.  
“We will protect you, those asses won’t know what hit them. I won’t let it happen again,” Yurio spat.  
The words rang through the empty passage. A promise filled with threat. Looking up Yuuri stared into victors swirling blue eyes that reminded Yuuri of his home, the ice.  
Unable to withstand his desire any longer Yuuri uttered one word, "okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri skating secrets out of the bag :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I had a great time writing this chapter and I hope you really enjoy it!!! I apologize for my awful grammar and spelling as always! :) I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR MUSIC!!!! hope you have a splendid day/night wherever you are. (and it may come as a relief to some :p so I thought I would let you guys know a friend of mine who is considerably better at spelling and grammar is going to help me rewrite and correct my mistakes... heheheh *sigh* won't be for a while though, anyway night/day)

The base pounded against the ice, the music lifted Yurio into the air as he spun landing viciously. It was a triumphant landing full of self-loathing, hate and helplessness.  
‘I’m gonna fight e’m off’  
He was soaring again,  
‘A seven nation army couldn’t hold me back…’  
His landing once again was perfect as he exited the double axel. His moves were full of fury, smooth, delectable and tantalizing, they demonstrated one thing.  
‘And a message coming from my eyes say’s leave it alone’  
He was not to be fucked with.  
His cold eyes forced the imaginary audience to retreat.  
‘ He glided forwards like a warlord leading an army. His foot work was fast and lethal. He flew into the air, landing, and throwing his arms wide spinning head dipped backward. Whipping his head back up his stare was deadly as the song ended. Yurio was breathing hard. He let the anger of the day roll off his shoulders. He coughed gagging on air, forgetting to breathe for a moment. Warming down he circled the rink letting the next song pulse lifting the weight of his worries fall to the ice. Tomorrow, training would officially start and it would be full of early mornings and late nights. He had no clue what they would do with Yuuri, if he could skate it wouldn’t be a problem, he could just train too. 

“Long day?” Glancing up Otabek emerged from his cloak of shadows.  
“I just don’t want it to happen again. We were able to protect him today but what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month?”  
Otabek dropped his head knowing exactly who Yurio was referring to, “why’s everyone so worried about him? What the hell happened? Why weren’t you in school yesterday?”  
Yurio leaned back against the barrier watching the dark-haired teen beside him on the other side. Otabek black shirt hugged to his body in all the right places and his hair slightly tussled just the way Yurio liked. Sighing Yurio tried to ignore the other thoughts pushing in.  
“Yuuri is getting bullied, badly. No one knows how long it’s been happening and he won’t tell us,” Yurio ran his figures through his hair looking up into Otabek’s eyes, “It’s bad, you should have seen his body, it looked like he was used as a crash test dummy. And that’s not all, they were holding him under. Suffocating him.”  
Otabek nodded, he had guessed it was something like this. He held Yurio’s gaze for a moment before staring up at the ceiling. It was hard being a male and into figure skating it made you into a walking, talking, and breathing target. He could remember the merciless teasing he had received till he punched one of them in the face, then they stopped. But he also didn’t have any friends after that. Ice skating saved him. At the rink, he met his rink mates and then later on, in competitions and training camps he had met Yurio and Victor. It was as though he had gained a whole new family.  
“What can I do?” Otabek asked breathing out clenching his knuckles.  
Yurio shuffled off the ice “help me to protect Yuuri, our aim is to not let Yuuri get hurt.”  
Yurio swore as his skate caught on the edge of the barricade sending him sprawling, grazing his hands on the floor.  
Otabek laughed helping him up, “It appears you're right, I do need to make sure you don’t get hurt.”  
Yurio snorted glaring at the older man, “you know who I mean, hint, it’s not me, genius.”  
Otabek laughed louder the sound echoing through the rink, “come on let’s get some antiseptic cream on that.”  
Yurio grumbled sitting on one of the benches to remove his skates as Otabek turned off the music the rink startlingly quiet. Finished removing his skates Yurio stormed into the office, Otabek not far behind.

As the hunted through the messy office a sad melody began to emerge from out in the rink. Yurio and Otabek stilled.

“Did you swap our phones or something?” Yurio whispered staring at Otabek as he shook his head.  
Both boys slowly straightened their back and peered out the window that separated the office from the rink. On the ice was a skater they hadn’t seen before. His body moved with the grace and elegance of a seasoned skater. His raven black hair made Yurio stop for a moment. He knew this man, he just wasn’t sure who he was, all Yurio needed was a face. He stopped breathing as the man turned to face them. It seemed to take forever as the body spun towards the edge of the rink, dragging out each second into hours. Then Yurio knew. It was Yuuri. He heard the sharp inhale of breath from his side, he knew Otabek knew too. They watched as the song came to an end and Yuuri posed down on one knee, his arms wrapped around his body and his face towards the heavens. It was a beautiful routine full of innocence and sadness. Yurio felt as if he had just witnessed Yuuri’s soul. Forgetting about his aching hand he dashed out the door and into the rink, a nagging sensation still tickling the back of his mind.  
“Since when could you ice skate pig?” he exclaimed clapping his hands loudly.  
Yuuri blushed dropping his head to stare at the ice he prepared to escape, “s-sorry i-if I had k-known y-you w-were h-here I wouldn’t h-have c-come, sorry.”  
“Are you kidding me wait till I tell Victor, he’ll be thrilled. Bet that Pichit knew and didn’t say anything too” Yurio muttered whipping out his phone and texting Victor before Yuuri could speak.  
Blinking Yuuri moved to get off the ice, “wait a minute, could you do it again I want to film it to show Victor.”  
Otabek nodded his head encouragingly, “you should do it Yuuri.”  
Yuuri fiddled with his figures, “m-maybe o-one day.”  
Otabek and Yurio looked at Yuuri as he scampered away and into the change rooms to store his skates. Hurrying back out Yuuri was astonished to find the two teens waiting for him.  
“We’re walking back together pig,” Yurio growled leaving no room for argument.  
The evening air was almost chillier then inside the rink. It nipped at their noses and tips of their ears, Yuuri shivered. Otabek had one arm slung over Yurio’s shoulder, apparently only for ‘warmth’ which apparently is the only reason Yurio agreed. The sun was already dipping below the horizon painting the sky in reds, oranges, and purples. Yuuri snuggled deeper into his own jacket not used to the cold, the running usually kept it at bay. The bushes rustled setting Yuuri’s nerves on edge, they had once ambushed him that way. He almost clung to Yurio.  
“You alright piglet?” Yurio asked snuggled into Otabek’s side.  
Yuuri nodded his head, “y-yep.”

His home was a welcome sight and so was the upset Victor standing at the door.  
“He gave me the slip,” his broken face made Yuuri’s heart hurt, “and what’s worse if Yurio hadn’t texted me I would never even known. Why didn’t you take me with?” His big eyes stared down at Yuuri as he shivered on the steps.  
Pichit stepped outside the door with a smug grin curled on his lips, “well think of this as a blessing, now you all know I can show you his ice skating.”  
“No! P-Please d-don’t.”  
Victor slowly turned around raised his eyebrows as Pichit his heart-shaped smile taking over his face. Yuuri groaned this was going to be awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those curious about the song Yurio skates to here you go! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYFJjwXtsU4 I don't usually do music like this but I really like the idea of Yurio skating to this so yeah :) Thanks for your support!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> history is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May trigger  
> WARNING: May contain bad language, but I think I avoided it... this warning is just in case really
> 
> Hey, guys! sorry, this update took so long!!! I have been crazy busy!!! anyway I apologize for my grammar and spelling as normal :p And I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!!! also I DONT OWN YUURI ON ICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!! Hope you all have a wonderful day/night! :)

“Please let Pichit show me, Yuuriiiii” Victor wined rolling around on the floor in Yuuri’s room before bed.  
“N-No” Yuuri growled kicking the silver haired figure skater out.

Yuuri screeched awake Victors loomed over him, eyes gleaming as he stared down, “what about now? Can I see the skating videos now?”  
“NO!” Yuuri yelled waking up the whole Onsen as Victor pouted.

“What about now? Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuriiiii, how about nowwwwww?” Yuuri’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
The first time it was cute, now he just wanted to kill him. Sighing Yuuri vowed to get his revenge on Pichet for opening his big mouth. He had never felt so much regret for filming his skating. Victor skipped alongside him as they made their way to school. As the dark building grew closer Yuuri breathed faster.  
“What about nowwwwww?” he was like a persistent two-year-old waiting for chocolate.  
Closing his eyes Yuuri stopped, “w-why d-do y-you want to s-see t-them so badly a-anyway? I’m n-not t-that good.”  
Victor grinned, “that’s not what Pichit said.”  
Shaking his head Yuuri started forwards again. He was just as early as yesterday and the school was just as desolate. The cold halls felt just as unfriendly. Victor walked calmly beside Yuuri surveying the surroundings watching for movement, more specifically watching for ‘them’. Yuuri placed his sheets of paper and into Yurio’s locker.  
“Where're your books?”  
Glancing back at the annoying angel behind him Yuuri grumbled out a sentence that set victors eyes alight with anger, “p-probably s-somewhere in the o-ocean.”  
“What happened?” his voice was low and deadly.  
Yuuri grimaced his mind darting back to Yurio’s rescue and his skates, “t-that was t-the day I a-almost drowned.”  
Victor got the picture, “let’s get some more after school, okay?” his bubbly tone wasn’t fooling anyone Yuuri could see the rage brewing under the surface.  
“B-But I don’t h-have a-any money w-with me, a-and I d-don’t w-want to a-ask m-mum and d-dad j-just yet.”  
“I’ll pay” Yuuri stared as the boy opening his mouth to protest, “It will be my treat.”  
The smile on victors face fastened Yuuri’s mouth closed as he enjoyed the warmth it gave, the anger subsiding. The school started to fill. Victor protectively shifted closer to Yuuri, their hands brushing gently against one another causing Yuuri’s skin to flush. He watched the taller boy. He was gorgeous. If anyone asked Yuuri if Victor was annoying? Yuuri thought the answer would most definitely be yes. But he was also %100 cute, caring and loveable with the biggest heart Yuuri had ever seen. How can this man even stand me? Yuuri thought sullenly. They stood in silence for a moment before Yuuri remembered he was supposed to meet someone at lunch. It had been a confession of love to him Via letter, he was supposed to give ‘Mei’ his response this lunch around the back of the school.  
Tugging on the back of Victor’s coat Yuuri blushed as the silver haired boy spun around, “Umm I f-forgot to t-tell you, I w-wont b-be a-around for t-the f-first half o-of lunch I h-have t-to help someone w-with something.” Victor looked at Yuuri with his big sad puppy eyes, “I’ll be back for the second half?”  
Seeming to satisfy the man Yuuri watched as Victor turned back to the corridor glaring down the students while Yuuri hid behind him. They waited for their friends.

Lunch came quickly as Yuuri shuffled through the thick walls of people maneuvering to the back of the school. He knew it wasn’t a confession, but he also knew if he did go they might take their anger out of his friends. This attack had been planned for weeks and Yuuri knew it. Pushing open the back door he hunted around for the men with pitch forks and baseball bats. There was no one. Cautiously he moved forward ready for the on slaughter, none came. Mabey, it really was just a confession. He felt his shoulders relax as he moved over to the wall and leaned against it. From the back of the school, you had a wonderful view of the forest and coast line. It was stunning. The wind played with his hair as he waited a bit longer checking his watch. Black paint rained down from the window above him covering him in the disgusting black slime, splattering the grass, and coloring the bricks. He gazed up as a pot plant plummeted downwards towards his head, Yuuri moved but not fast enough as the pot plant came crashing down into his shoulder. He crashed onto the pavement as their laughs echoed above him. He felt useless and venomous as he stared at the sludge that surrounded him. Standing up he fought back tears as he wrestled with his breathing. His knees buckled on the grass as he dug his figures into the dirt. He heaved in air until his chest was moving too fast and he was choking on it. Clenching his fist he focused on a blade of grass, forcing the other things from his mind. It was a tiny strand of green bending in the breeze, it was cute. It was working. He pulled his attention to Victor and smiled reflecting on his insistence to see the stupid videos. They were bad, but right now Yuuri desperately wanted to show him. He could imagine victors face full of laughter as Yuuri skated awfully, but it would be the most glorious thing because Yuuri loved that laugh. Finally, he forced his lungs to slow until his breathing came out steady. Whipping out his phone he texted Pichit.  
Yuuri: I need help and the rink. Please come get me. Tell no one.  
Pichit: Are you okay? Where are you what happened? Who’s with you? Was it them? Do I need first aid supplies?  
Yuuri: behind the school  
Pichit: Hold on I’m coming

Closing his phone, he waited for his friend. Leaning back, he stared at the blue cloudless sky and dreamt of a world that wasn’t so cruel, a world he didn’t deserve. He shoulder ached but the pot hadn’t broken his skin so he was okay. Pichit burst through the door and stopped his eyes softening.  
“Oh Yuuri”  
Yuuri sniffed and looked at the grass as Pichit dropped beside him pulling him into a tight embrace. It hurt but healed him a little at the same time.  
“Everyone was worried especially Victor, I said you went skating and wanted me to see something and that you wouldn’t be returning. It seemed to do the trick.”  
Yuuri nodded gratefully into Pichit’s shoulder as the tears came.  
“Victor wanted to come too, he really wants to see you skate.”  
Yuuri laughed, that boy was incorrigible. Even now he was still pushing to see Yuuri skate. Mabey one day he would.  
The ice held something special. After cleaning up and changing clothes Yuuri had retreated straight to the ice. He drifted in lazy circles as gentle melodies played in the background. Pichit leaned against the railing watching his friend settle down. Yuuri drifted around in and out of jumps slowly working on a routine he hadn’t done in years, just the movements. It had been his first and last performance. He had won gold. He remembered the crowds’ cheers and the exhilaration, almost straight after he received his career ending the phone call. His dad had been hospitalized after having a heart attack that had killed him for five whole minutes. Yuuri flew home. Swearing only to skate at their home rink and help at the Onsen, to take the weight off his father’s shoulders a bit. He remembered the ice skating worlds’ search for him, it had gone on for years, only now had they stopped hunting. They said he was going to be legendary. Now his skating sucked. Pichit changed the song. It started soft controlling Yuuri’s moves, it was his piece, the one he had skated to. The swirling of his blades across the ice brought him back fully into the kinder times. The times where he laughed and spoke without fear.  
“Thank you Pichit, you always know” his voice was steady and soft, not a single stutter as he landed all his jumps, he moved freely.  
He was completely comfortable. The warm memories filling him and coating the ice, his ice. 

Pichit absorbed the scene, it was beautiful. Not a single step or twirl had been forgotten. His stutter had vanished, he sounded like himself, his old self. He looked it too. Pichit sighed he could watch Yuuri like this all day. It was like being bathed in sunlight on a cold morning. It had been the first time he spoke so fluently in a long time. The stuttering started 3 months after he left and only got worse. Occasionally when it was just Pichit and him Yuuri could speak as he wanted, but other than that? Pichit sighed. The song came to an end and his free skate started it was a light and bubbly Jazz piece. Yuuri flew into it without a second thought. Both routines were grueling yet Yuuri made them look simple. Pichit didn’t film it, this moment was between Yuuri and the ice. His face was filled with joy as he moved into more complicated pieces of foot work. Pichit clapped as the song came to an end and Yuuri took his final position. The two friends grinned at each other, but Pichit knew the next time Yuuri opened his mouth the stutter would be there. Unbeknownst to the figure skaters, a little camera peeked over the top of the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) Have a great day/night!!!!!!!!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor and the video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: may trigger some peoples  
> WARNING: may contain sware words
> 
> Hey, guys! sorry, It's been so long, I just hit that point in the year where everyone's like, 'have these assignments which you never wanted and finish them all right this very instant!' So I have had zero time to actually do stuff in... yay -_- anyway, how has everyone been! I hope you have all had a wonderful time doing the stuff you guys do and I hope that it continues to be wonderful, or becomes wonderful! :) I as always apologize for grammar and spelling, trust me I know it's awful. I have hope to one day improve! Also, I DONT OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR YOUTUBE! I hope you all have an amazing day/night and I hope you enjoy!

‘DOES THE RAVEN PLAN TO RETURN TO THE FIGURE SKATING WORLD?  
‘Yesterday a video was released onto YouTube of the phantom skater named ‘Raven’ after his disappearance from the ice. He’s got the whole figure skating world wondering does he plan to return? After years missing this small video gives us hope. His long waiting fans ecstatic to see the Japanese skater once again, praying it’s not the last time.’

Yuuri dropped the phone to his bed stumbling backward. They had found him. He could only imagine how bad school was going to become. Victor would see the articles. Victor would see the video.  
“Nonononononononononononono, P-Pichit!” Yuuri called before the air began to strangle him.  
He fell to his knees as the air barely made it into his lungs. He could hear his room door open before being slammed shut as Pichit dropped beside him. He looked up. Not Pichit. Victor wrapped his arms around the trembling Japanese skater.  
“You’re okay Yuuri just breath. That’s right in and out like me.”  
Yuuri gripped Victor shirt and focused on the in out movements of Victors exaggerated breathing. Tears sprang to his eyes as he fought the panic. Slowly he calmed down the video plaguing his mind. It was better Victor saw the film now, right? So then Yuuri could move on faster after Victor discovered how awful he was and decided to never speak to him again… right? Yuuri shivered he didn’t want his silver haired angel to leave him. But Victor would. He would be disgusted by Yuuri after seeing him skate, just like ‘they’ were. Another question inundated his mind, who filmed it? It wasn’t Pichit because he you could clearly see the Thai skater in the film, so who then? He could still feel Victor warm arms holding him. Carefully pushing the Russian teen away Yuuri glanced up his big brown eyes filled with fear as he grabbed the phone from his bed and stared at the screen before thrusting it towards Victor.  
“Sorry” Yuuri whispered the video already in motion.  
Victor cupped the phone as Yuuri turned away unable to watch the unfolding train wreck. Yuuri heard a sharp inhale of breath and knew it was over. Victor would never speak to him again. Yuuri sprang to his feet and bolted from his room, down the stairs, and out the front door, without bothering to wear any shoes or the appropriate clothing.  
Yuuri sobbed as he ran the snow crunching beneath his feet as he heard yelling come from behind him. Ignoring it he bolted into the night. Only after he stopped his sprint did he notice how crisp the air was or how sore his feet felt. Hugging his arms tight around himself Yuuri turned inward to his mind. His thoughts pulled him down as he walked shivering as the night air stroked his skin, its frosty figure tips turning his arms white. He walked down around the winding path to the beach, away from his home, away from the rink. He shuddered, every time he stepped on the ice he defiled its surface. How could Victor like him now? His cheeks heated as he thought of the silver haired angel and how close his lips had been. How close they had been. Yuuri sank into the sand and the snow coughing. It was better Victor forgot Yuuri.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Where are you?!” the voice floated over the waves as Yuuri lay back into the sand trembling violently as the cold finally ensnared him in its icy grip, the adrenalin from the nights’ events wearing off.  
“Yuuri!” the voice got closer.  
Yuuri closed his eyes, they wouldn’t even know he was there.  
“Yuuri, snowflake, Yuuri look at me, open your eyes. Please, Yuuri.” The voice sounded like Victors.  
Yuuri heard the snow crunch as the person dropped beside him. He could feel figure tips trail over his face and hair. Yuuri jolted back afraid his eyes firmly shut.  
“Yuuri, it’s me, Victor. Open your eyes my snowflake.”  
Yuuri drew in a breath. Was this the truth? Was it truly Victor? Opening his eyes Yuuri found himself staring at Victor's handsome face.  
“Oh Yuuri, moya lyubov” Victor whispered scooping Yuuri from the snow laden earth and onto his lap, “you're freezing, and look at your feet!”  
Blinking up at the silver haired Russian Yuuri spoke, “y-you d-don’t hate me?”  
Victor startled and stood Yuuri bundled in his arms, “hate you? Why would I hate you?”  
Grimacing, Yuuri grabbed Victor's shirt for strength, “D-didn’t y-you s-see h-how I defiled t-the ice w-with m-my a-awful skating? D-Don’t y-you see h-how disgusting I a-am?”  
Yuuri’s heart pounded in his rib cage as he stared at Victor’s chest as he began to walk cradling Yuuri against him. Yuuri could feel the tension coiled in Victors' muscles and the warmth from his skin.  
“Yuuri I could never, ever, ever, ever hate you. When you skate, you don’t ‘defile the ice’ you create magic. What I saw on that video was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Do you know what that was? I saw you. You being happy and enjoying the ice with no fear. I saw you smile and I could have sworn I heard you speak without a stutter at the very beginning. I saw you relaxed and happy and safe, and that was the greatest thing in the whole world. One day I hope to see that first hand... if you’ll let me.”  
Yuuri froze. It was as if a wall was lifted between them. Victor didn’t think he was awful, of disgusting, or cruel, or horrid, Victor thought he was beautiful. Victor wanted to stay his friend. Yuuri closed his eyes and breathed out, it felt as though he had exhaled just a little bit of the badness that had been rotting his insides. Maybe, just maybe he could do this. Just maybe he could have another friend.  
By the time they arrived home the chill had infected Yuuri. He felt a sniffle coming along. As they walked through the front door they noticed that the lights were all out. Silence rained through out the house except for the noise of the crackling fire and the occasional creaking floorboard. Victor settled Yuuri by the fire before returning with two hot chocolates and a rug to cover Yuuri's trembling shoulders.  
“Here snowflake, drink up don’t want you getting sick!”  
Yuuri nodded and sipped the warm drink as the fire warmed him on the outside and his skin lost its bluish tinge.  
“Yuuri you are magnificent.”  
Yuuri coughed loudly as the hot chocolate scolded his throat while Victor watched him from across the table a small smile curving on his lips. “So, Yuuri I never got the chance to ask, what’s your preference?”  
Yuuri choked on his drink a second time his face glowing red, and not from the heat of the fire, “Um, s-sorry, w-what?” he gasped settling his drink on the table.  
Victor grinned tilting his head sideways, “Who would you want to date, guy’s, girls, another gender?”  
Yuuri’s face burned hotter, “g-guy’s, y-you?” he uttered dropping his head to avoid victors gaze preparing himself for the ridicule.  
“Brilliant! And same.” Yuuri whipped his head back up and stared at Victor who now seemed to be content humming to himself, staring back at Yuuri, and sipping his drink his eyes twinkling.

After Yuuri stopped shaking and appeared to be the correct human shade of color instead of appearing like a human icicle, the duo climbed up the stairs together Yuuri trailing slightly behind.  
As they turned to go their separate ways Victor called out in a hushed whisper, “night Yuuri! Sweet dreams!” his eyes twinkling just as they had earlier.  
Yuuri felt his heart speed up and his face flush as he was left staring after the retreating figure, a single thought floating through his mind, how can one man be so perfect? He coughed before turning the other way, a slight chill settling in his bones as unbeknownst to Yuuri, the sickness set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google translate, moya lyubov means my love in Russian. If it means something else please tell me so I can rectify the situation! Thank you have a wonderful day/night!  
> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets sick and tries to go to school :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May trigger some people!  
> WARNING: May contain bad language!
> 
> Hey guys! First off, I'm sorry you've had to wait this long for an update, my life, unfortunately, got crazily busy! Additionally, for the next little while my updates may remain a bit sparse however I do aim to publish two chapters over tonight and tomorrow to apologize. Moving on I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for my terrible grammar and spelling! As usual, I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I hope you have a wonderful night/day! :)

With the morning came a sneeze. Yuuri sat up in bed his head pounding, the rhythmic beat so painful it made him want to bury himself under his blankets and stay there for a week. But that wouldn’t happen. His family needed him to help out today and he was sure there was an assignment he had forgotten. Plus, he had school. Stumbling out of his comfy covers he staggered over to his closet and leaned against it for support. He was used to colds but not whatever this was. He coughed leaning his head against the wood. His throat burned as sweat dripped down his neck. Shivering he opened his cupboard and got dressed Yuuri’s hands extra clammy.  
“Hey, piglet it’s my turn to walk you this morning, well actually it was Chris’s but he has to do something with Victor this morning in preparation for tonight’s training session so we swapped days. Hey, Piglet are you alright?” Yurio gasped looking at Yuuri’s paler than usual face.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m f-fine.”  
Yuuri coughed.  
“Right, cause I’m supposed to believe you when you look like that.”  
Yuuri coughed again leaning against the wall the world spinning slightly. Yurio Pressed his palm to Yuuri’s head.  
“you're burning up! I’m getting Victor” Yurio growled darting down the corridor before Yuuri could stop him.  
Pushing off the wall Yuuri trailed after him, “Yurio w-wait.”  
Yurio ignored Yuuri’s weak attempt to get his attention as he stormed down the passage. He slammed his hand against Victors' door in what was supposed to be a knock but instead imitated someone attempting to break down the entrance. An adorably cute victor slid the door open wiping sleep from his eyes.  
“What’s up?” he asked leaning against the door frame, Yurio only thrust his fingers back at the retreating Yuuri.  
Victors brows furrowed, “Yuuri what’s wrong?” Yuuri froze as Victor made his way toward the shivering boy, “Yuuri look at me.”  
The Japaneseswiveledd around to be met with Victor stare. Yuuri’s face mimicked death, he sneezed.  
“Oh Yuuri,” Victor sighed, “see what late night adventuring does?”  
Yuuris’ mouth quirked upward in a smile as he dropped his head. Yurio only raised an eyebrow.  
“This idiot was going to go to school and I know that you may be the only person capable of stopping him.” Yurio hissed arms folded across his chest.  
Victor took in Yuuris’ shivers and paled face, carefully he placed a palm against Yuuris’ forehead as Yurio had done and winced.  
“You need to get back into your pyjamas and go back to bed. You’re in no state to do anything right now, including school and the work that comes with it.” He scolded  
Yuuri shuffled under Victors gaze, “b-but if I d-don’t t-they’ll call the d-doctor.”  
The all froze realizing the full implications as Yuuri sagged back against the wall. Victor felt his heart break at the thought of Yuuri suffering the whole day long, with the constant threat of bullies hanging over his shoulders. Victor had an idea.  
“He can come with me and Chris to the rink as we meet up with the coaches and help them move in all our skating stuff and clean up the ice rink to our coaches standard. Yuuri can rest in the sick room there, like he did before. Then no one will notice.”  
Yurio nodded in agreement, it could work.  
“I’ll help you get him over there, it looks like he might need to be carried. Or at least he’ll need help staying up right.”  
Yuuri waved them of as the world swayed, he closed his eyes and drew in strength. The rhythmic pounding in his head had only gotten worse. He opened his eyes under the scrutiny of Victor and Yurio.  
“Lets go.”

The trio shuffled down the path Yuuris’ weight between them. He was almost as light as air. The small group shuffled up the stairs into the entrance before slipping around to the sick room which only contained a bed and some thin blankets. The first aid box they had found sitting beside the door way.  
“I’ll get some food and bring it back. Piglet all you have to do today is rest, okay?” Yurio grumbled reverting to his usual arms over chest stance.  
Yuuri nodded as Victor tucked him under the blankets. Victor gently brushed some hair away from Yuuri’s eyes a small smile on his face.  
“When your well enough, moya lyubov, I want to see you skate. In fact I would love to train you so that you can compete again. You’re a brilliant skater, snowflake. It appears the whole world believes the same thing. I looked up articles on you last night, you changed the world with one skate.”  
Yurio who had not left yet paused, “he skated in competition? How come I don’t remember?”  
Victor grinned glancing back at the younger Russian, “You do he’s the raven, Katsuki Yuuri.”  
“Oh.” Yurios’ mouth dropped open as he remembered the reign of the raven, one competition and he had had the world under his thumb for three whole years, yearning to see more.  
Yuuris’ face burned, “I’m not really that good.”  
Victor snorted, “look at the video online someone filmed Yuuri the other day at the rink and released it, the public are dying to see him skate again, me included.”  
Yurio nodded, “I’ll forward it to the others as well, it seems the little piggy better on the ice then I thought,” Yurio reflected, thinking back to the day Otabek and him had caught Yuuri skating.  
Yurio waved his farewell already pulling up the video and accompanying article as he left. Yurio watched as Yuuri twirled and danced across the ice with the grace of a seasoned yet youthful skater, each jump landed with ease. And then he heard it Yuuris’ voice without the stutter.  
“So that’s what the piglet sounded like before all the crap started happening,” he shuddered as he though back to the best friend he had lost to similar circumstances to Yuuris’, “I won’t let it happen again.” He muttered hitting the forward button to all their friends including Pichit, something told him things were about to get hectic.  
Thank god no one knew where the skaters retreat was or else all havoc would have broken loose by now.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am led to believe moya lyubov means my love, according to google translate, if not can someone please let me know so I can change it!  
> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> (also I'm not sure how to make the other endnote go away it kind of just appeared when I posted it for chapter 8, sorry!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe nope :) I don't wanna spoil this chapter! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May trigger some peoples  
> WARNING: May contain bad language 
> 
> Hey guys! As promised another chapter!!!! Also, I thought I might let you guys know, good things are about to start happening :) Anyways, I apologize for my terrible grammar and spelling, none the less I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) As usual I DON'T OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are! :)

It wasn’t until midday when the others found out that Yuuri was sleeping in the ice rinks sick room. Chris walked in and almost had a heart attack at the sight of Yuuri unmoving body. His scream had not only woken Yuuri up but summoned the two coaches whom Victor and Pichit had been talking about, Yakov and Celestino. Victor poked his head around the corner moments later. The pounding in Yuuri's head did not fade as he was stared down by the group.  
“Yuuri?” Celestino uttered surprised.  
Yuuri raised his head slightly, “Yuuri Katsuki? Is it really you?”  
Yuuri stared at his former coach, it had been so long. The Japanese nodded his head and he shuffled into a sitting position.  
“Your skating has really improved, I have to say when I saw that video of you I was really astonished. I have to confess I am slightly confused though when you left you told me you hated skating and that was your reason to leave. But that's not what I saw on the video. Why did you leave?”  
Victor sucked in an astounded breath. Yuuri hating skating? Not possible.  
“And why are you in here anyway?” His former coach enquired.  
Victor spoke up leaning against the door frame, “he’s sick he needed the day from school but he didn’t want to worry his parents so I said I would look after him instead.”  
The two coaches exchanged looks.  
“You should have told them, parents worry, it’s their job,” Yakov said gruffly eyeing the boy before leaving the room.  
“You should come train with us Yuuri when you’re feeling better. I’m sure the guys won’t mind.” Celestino offered before also leaving the room giving Victor a meaningful look that said, we’ll talk about this later.  
Both of the coaches could see exactly how exhausted Yuuri was. Right now, anger would not help him get better. Chris just shook his head before following his trainers.

Victor moved over to the edge of the bed and sat down.  
Yuuri sneezed as Victor placed his hand on his cheek, “My sweet Yuuri, even when you’re sick you look wonderful, how is that?”  
He could feel Yuuri blush as the Japanese dropped his head.  
“Why do you do that snowflake? You're beautiful you don’t need to drop your head like that.” Victor murmured tilting Yuuris’ head upward brushing away the Japanese teens’ hair with his free hand.  
“Now that your awake, I’ll go get you some soup and something to drink. Then you can go back to sleep.”  
As Victor was rising from the bed Yuuri grabbed his arm, “h-how c-can you c-complement me so e-easily when y-you a-are the angel a-and I am n-nothing?”  
Victor spun around, “you are not nothing, you are amazing, you have incredible abilities on the ice and your laugh makes my day, your smile lights up a room and your voice is as sweet as the rain after a drought, your eyes hold the world and you shine both inside and out. Even after all the times you have been hurt you still reach out and help those around you, even though It may end badly for you and that is amazing. You are in no way nothing if anyone is an angel it is you.” With each word Victor voice became more intense, leaning closer and closer until they were a breath apart, “You Yuuri are incredible, and I will remind you every single time you feel this way until I eradicate all the negative thoughts from your brain.” Victor lent past Yuuris’ mouth all the way to his ear, “I will not let the guy I like destroy himself anymore.”  
Seeming satisfied Victor leaned back and observed Yuuri’s bright red face, widened eyes, and gaping mouth.  
“I’ll be back with soup.” Victor finished before walking out the door whistling.  
“You look happy with yourself, what did you do to poor Yuuri?” Chris enquired leaning against the wall outside the sick room.  
Victor only winked.

The rest of the day past without a hitch. Except for the times when Yuuri saw Viktor which resulted in his face glowing red and an inability to speak. That night while Yuuri was curled up in his own bed at home he thought back to that moment and realized something, "Victor likes me as a friend, oh" Yuuri whispered to his room. He closed his eyes and felt the hollow sadness in his chest. It was better than nothing, he supposed. The following day Yuuri returned to the sick room, much to the displeasure of the coaches and by the end of the day, he felt much better. Most of the symptoms had dissipated. Yuuri leaned back against the bed.  
His thoughts turned to Victor. Even though Victor meant what he said as a friend, it still astounded the Japanese teen that Victor could say such things even after seeing all the trouble Yuuri was, “if only he could see inside my head then he wouldn’t like me.” Yuuri whispered to the darkness.  
He remembered last night how the others had tried to ask him where he’d been, their concern.  
A tear slid down his face, “if they knew…”  
He needed the ice, the desire burned within him. He needed to skate. He needed to clear his head. Victor had said that they were going out for a late lunch and would be back in an hour. Yuuri remembered those beautiful eyes staring at him as Victor reminded him to call if he needed or wanted anything.  
His head hurt slightly as he thought back to the previous day, Victors words echoing in his ear, “I will not let the guy I like destroy himself anymore.”  Shivers ran down his spine as he wished the words had a deeper meaning.  
“They left 5 minutes ago so if I skate now I will have 55 minutes on the ice by myself," Yuuri mumbled a small smile grew on his lips as he scampered from his bed and into the change rooms.  
He stopped for a moment stunned, the change rooms had undergone a complete makeover, everything was shining and brand new. It was amazing. He hurried to his normal locker shocked to find his name written on it in neat black marker. Glancing to the locker beside his he found Victors locker to his left and Yurio’s to his right. Pulling open the door he smiled and his newly cleaned skates along with his clothes which had been washed and neatly folded.   
“I’ll have to remember to thank them and repay them somehow.”  


Slipping into his skating gear Yuuri jogged over to the rink and plugged his earphones in. The sweet melody played only for him as he moved around the rink warming up before starting one of the many routines he had made for himself over the years as something to do. Yuuri particularly loved the music he had chosen for his latest routine, it was sweet and gentle and represented his yearning for peace. It carried him. With each piece of music, he fell away from his body into a calmer place. Yuuri skated with his eyes closed. He knew every crevice of the ice rink, even with all the cleaning that had occurred the dimensions stayed the same. Time evaporated with every spin. A subtle pounding began at the back of his head but Yuuri put it to dehydration. He didn’t hear the doors open or see the people by the edge of the rink as the next routine started.  
Victor stared, it was one thing to see Yuuri on a video but to see him on the ice, right in front of him? It stole Victors breath.  
Chris let out a low whistle and Celestino leaned forwards against the railing, “I hate figure skating my arse.” Celestino grumbled as he watched Yuuri land a perfect triple Axel.  
Yakov watched with the critical eye of a coach, “did you teach him this routine?”  
A voice piped from the entrance of the rink, Pichit stood leaning against the doorframe, “no one did, he made this one himself when you have no friends except one who lives continents away from you, you’ve got to do something. Yuuri? He made routines and practiced them to perfection.”  
Yakov made a humph sound before returning his attention to the skating boy.  
“You do realize he’s going to have a heart attack when he realizes we’ve all been watching.” Pichit pointed out, Victor could only nod his head.  
“What was that one he did on the video?” Victor asked his voice hushed unable to tare his eyes from the sleek Japanese figure skater.  
“That was his original routine, the first one he did where he wasn’t copying you.”  Pichit responded quietly watching his friend.  
Victors brows furrowed, “but he doesn’t know who I am as a skater.”  
"He used to know but once he returned he stopped watching skating videos in an effort to lessen the blow of never being able to compete again. In doing that he also stopped remembering the skaters’ names and faces.” Victor could hear the sadness drip from Pichit voice, “for a while he tried to stop talking to me but let’s just say I’m very persistent.”  
Yuuri finished his routine standing with his arms wide and head tucked into his chest as though he were being sacrificed. Victor clapped. Pichit grinned and joined in followed by Chris, Yakov, and Celestino. Yuuris’ eyes shot open his face glowing red, he almost toppled backward.  
“Go skate with him, now.” Pichit hissed at Victor whose eyes widened, “I’ll keep him there.”  
Yuuris' jaw opened and closed as he watched his friends, unable to formulate words.  
“I’ll be right back, I’m just getting my skates so we can skate together!” Victors excited cry only seemed to make Yuuris’ face burn hotter.  
Victor smiled as he pulled on his brilliant white skates. He was finally getting to skate with Yuuri. Outside the change rooms, Pichit beamed at Yuuri giving him the thumbs up. Yuuri moved to slide off the rink his eyes so wide they looked like saucers.   
"I think not my friend, I will superglue you to the ice. Stay here and enjoy yourself, no one here is judging you." Pichit murmured blocking the way.  
Frantically, Yuuri tried to escape to the other exit where Chris was blocking the way a small smile on his face.  
"Sill can't believe this is the same guy you took with you to the banquet last year." Commented Chris.  
Yuuri winced, he barely remembered that night. His parents had brought him a ticket to watch the Grand Prix. He didn't go instead he had cooped himself up in Pichits' hotel room until Pichit had dragged him to the banquet having had enough of his moping. The Yuuri got drunk and that was that. Yuuri couldn't remember one detail after the second drink. Distracted by his thoughts Yuuri remained stationary in the middle of the ice. Victor returned and stepped out onto the ice before sliding over to his snowflake, handout stretched. Pichit moved to fiddle around with the music finding a fun song for all of them to skate to.  
”Will you skate with me Yuuri?” Victor asked his eyes gleaming as he waited for Yuuri to respond.  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter dragged on a bit and Thanks for all your support!!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuties :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: may trigger some peoples  
> WARNING: Bad language 
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!! I can write lots of stuff again!!!!!!!!!!! That makes me happy :) Anyway, sorry for bad spelling and grammar, one day I will be amazing!!!!! As per usual, I DO NOT OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! Also, I hope you guys have a spectacular day/night wherever you are!

‘May I please have this dance?” Victor asked a small smile playing on his lips as he held his hand outstretched.  
Yuuri’s eyes lit up as a dark blush colored his cheeks as he fidgeted nervously for a moment. Gently he gasped victor outstretched hand, uncertainty guiding his fractured movements. As soon as their skin touched tingles erupted sending sparks dancing over their skin. The song changed. Pichit held the phone a small smile curving his lips. ‘Sad Song’ by We the Kings lifted from the speakers and stirred the duo to life. Victor led moving backward pulling Yuuri close. They twirled and the world was gone. There was only them. They held on gripping each other for life and hope. A spark in the darkness, a light at the end of a tunnel, neither of them knew what was happening, all they knew was in that moment no one else existed. The last note rang out the held each other close Yuuri’s big eyes staring up into Victors blue ones. Victor leaned down gently tilting Yuuri’s head up slightly, his eyes fluttering closed. Bang. The door to the rink flew open as Yurio stormed in closely followed by Otabek.  
“That’s where you guys went! Do you know how fucking annoying it is trying to find you! All bloody afternoon-“  
Yuuri retreated his ears burning as he scampered toward the rinks exit. His heart pounding so hard it threatened to escape his chest as Victor was left staring at the ice before him. Yuuri blinked, did that really just happen? Glancing over at Pichit’s face Yuuri could tell it had.  
“What’s wrong with them?” Yurio grumbled  
“I-I have to g-go” Yuuri muttered holding his hands over his burning cheeks his as he gazed at the floor, “s-sorry.”  
Pichit took off after Yuuri as he scampered into the changing rooms. Yuuri tore off his skates and stored them in his locker oblivious to the Thais’ presence.  
“You know, he really likes you.” Pichit stated leaning calmly against the door.  
Yuuri whirled around and flattened himself against the locker his cheeks still bright red. Pichit watched as Yuuri relaxed under his gaze. The startled Japanese boy closed his locker slowly as if he was couldn’t comprehend Pichits’ words.  
“H-How can y-you k-know? What i-if h-he just f-feels sorry for m-me?” Yuuri asked so quietly Pichit could barely hear his voice.  
“Because of the way that boy looks at you. When he stares at you he sees nothing else, and Victor would never almost kiss just anyone. Even when he fake dated that random a while back he never even pretended to kiss him.” Pichits’ words struck Yuuri deeply yet there was still that ounce of doubt hiding in his heart, slowly killing him.  
For all Yuuri knew the only reason any of them stuck around was because of pity. Because Yuuri was weak. A sob built up in his throat.  
“I-I’m going home.”  
Pichit watched as his friend passed him before trailing behind. Victor called out as Yuuri exited the ice skating rink and the other skaters began to enter. It was no use his cry fell on deaf ears. Chris watched as Victor stared helplessly after the Japanese and knew something had to be done. Both of them were falling apart at the seams and yet neither Victor or Yuuri realized how much they needed each other. Something had to be done.  
“What did I do wrong?” Whispered Victor frozen to the middle of the ice, “I’m falling for him yet he just keeps getting further and further out of my reach.”  
Chris leaned against the barrier, “nothing, you did nothing wrong.”

In one part of Hasetsu figure skating came to a close and the white-haired Russian leaned against his locker his eyes tightly shut a tear leaking down the side of his face, on the other side Hasetsu a dark-haired Japanese teen was curled up under several quilts sobbing. The duos hearts were swollen with pain as they longed for each other both wondering if they were good enough for the other.  
Yuuri woke later that night shivering from a twisted nightmare that had shattered his heart. He could still picture Victor laying battered against the cement his breathing shallow and his pulse fading. Yuuri choked back another sob. It had been terrible Victor had felt like ice and Yuuri could see the vague outline of the grim reaper, from the horror movie that Pichit had made him watch, looming over Victor's body… Waiting. There had been people all around screaming at him, it was all Yuuri's fault, he was the one to kill the silver angel! Their voices were burned into Yuuri's brain.  
“I n-need a h-hot c-chocolate” Yuuri sobbed wobbling to his feet.  
It was freezing. He Stumbled down into the kitchen the darkness cloaking his surroundings. Reaching into the fridge he pulled out the milk and poured out a cup into the saucepan placing it on the stove before stirring in the chocolate powder and sugar, his shaking hands making it hard to measure the right amounts. He remembered his mother sitting him down after he had woken up screaming when he was younger and doing the same thing for him as he was doing now. The memory like a candle in his heart.

“Hey” The quiet voice almost caused the saucer and milk mix to splatter to the floor, behind Yuuri was Victor rubbing sleep from his eyes still very much alive, thankfully. “What are you doing up at one in the morning?”  
Yuuri shrugged, “d-do y-you want s-some h-hot c-chocolate? Mum u-used t-to make it f-for me when-“ Yuuri didn’t finish deciding to keep his nightmare filled past a secret.  
He didn’t want any more pity. Victor nodded his head as he sat down at the kitchen bench. The Russian watched as Yuuri poured another cup of milk into the saucer repeating the hot chocolate making process. Victor smiled as Yuuri stirred the drink with perfect concentration. His dark hair all tousled from sleep a warm blush lighting his cheeks even in the darkness.  
“W-Why are you u-up?”  
Victor hummed, “I’m up because I heard a noise and was curious.”  
Yuuri glanced back, “s-sorry.”  
“No need to apologize, I had just woken up and needed a drink anyway.” Victor watched Yuuri as he lifted the saucer ready to pour the liquid into the two cups.  
Noticing how much worse the shaking had gotten Victor jumped to his feet and stood behind Yuuri taking the pan from his hands. The Japanese teens’ head shot up as Victor remained just behind him, his chest pressed lightly against Yuuri's back as he poured the warm drinks.  
“Do you want to tell me why you’re really out here?” Victor asked moving back to his seat by the counter cradling the hot chocolate.  
“B-Bad dream.” The words fell from Yuuris lips before he could stop them.  
“Want to talk about it?” Victors rich voice mellow and gentle like a summer breeze, it seemed to be able to pry the answers from Yuuris brain.  
“Someone I-I r-really l-like w-was badly hurt a-and it was m-my fault.”  
Yuuri stared into the depths of his hot chocolate hoping it would swallow him whole. At least his brain was sensible enough to leave Victor's name out of it.  
Victor hummed at the Japanese boy, “I’m sorry snowflake. Nightmares are horrible I used to get them when I was younger. Lilla, Yakov ex-wife, used to tell me this wonderful story that she had made up, to help me to sleep again.” Yuuri looked up interested, “How about once we’ve finished these drinks you and I go up and sit in your room and I’ll tell it to you?” He suggested noting how tired the Japanese looked.  
Yuuri nodded his head. The hot chocolate had done its job as always it was slowly calming his racing heart and trembling hands. Yuuri watched victor as he leisurely drained his cup, swapping between watching Yuuri and taking careful sips. Soon the drinks had been completely consumed.  
Victor followed the Japanese up the stairs to his bedroom when Yuuris cover lay scrambled on the bed. Victor sat down on the mattress leaving room for Yuuri to climb in. Victor relaxed as Yuuri sat tensely on the other side of the bed staring at the silver-haired angel. Victor pulled the blankets up covering them both.  
“W-What happens if I-I fall asleep?” Yuuri asked his eyes swirling with nervousness and exhaustion.  
“The I shall ninja my way out,” Victor exclaimed striking a silly pose with his hands causing Yuuri to giggle a small smile lighting up his face. “Besides I’m sure you won’t, worse comes to worse I’ll just fall asleep next to you.”  
Yuuri thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Victor began, “A long long time ago there lived a scared boy who had been recruited by the mightiest king in all the world to be a knight. The boys’ name was Borislav meaning battle glory. Borislav was terrified yet he had to leave his home because it was the kings' command. On his way to the castle, he ran into many a knight who all laughed at the sight of him and his frail body and his fear, yet he kept going. As the days passed he hunted for his food whilst fending himself from wild and dangerous beasts. Yet every knight he met mercilessly teased him their words slowly eroding the bits of faith he had left in himself. Tired he marched forward toward the castle his head held high his stance proud even though his mind was still full of fear and doubt. He was determined to get answers even if it killed him. The other knights continued to laugh and tease Borislav. Finally, he reached the castle.  
Stumbling before the throne Borislav fell to his knees the knights' words drowning him, unable to stop himself he asked the king, “why did you choose me? I am a weak boy with nothing to offer.”  
The king stared down at the Borislav and smiled, “Weak? You are not weak, lad! You traveled for many days and night by foot to reach this place, the whole time you carried a pack that was at least your weight, you hunted your own food whilst slaying the fiends that would threaten you, and you kept marching even though the knights tormented you.” The king laughed, “weak! Ha! You are incredibly strong and courageous.”  
The boy stared at the king his eyes wide, “but, my king! Every night those monsters would haunt me in my dreams and every step I take is laced with fear and apprehension. I am scared all the time, how can you say I’m strong?” the boy asked again with a quivering lip.  
The kings' smile only grew, “truly I have chosen the most courageous man in the world. Strength and courage are not facing your enemies and fears without fear but continuing to do so while wanting to run away scared. You are truly a brave warrior.”  
The boy looked up his eyes filled with wonder, “you are a wise man my king.”  
The king nodded his head, “yes, I am.”  
The duo shared a smile. Borislav soon became the kingdoms most valiant knight even though he shook every time he faced his foes.” 

Victor finished looking down as Yuuri finally drifted asleep, “it is a strange story, but I have always treasured it and I hope you will too. Sleep well moya lyubov”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story at the end I completely made up with the exception of the name, I looked that up :) moya lyubov means my love according to google translate if it does not please let me know!!!! :) Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has to make a big decision, what will he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: may trigger some peoples  
> WARNING: contains bad language 
> 
> Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I haven't been writing much because I wasn't sure how to start this chapter. This may sound strange but it took me twenty tries to get it how I wanted it... so I have been writing you just can't see the amount! :) Thank you for your neverending support! It's amazing and makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside since I never thought I would get this far! As normal I apologize for my spelling and grammar! Also, I DON'T OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!! Thank you all again and hope you have an amazing night/day!!!!!!!!!!!!! (also I think the next chapters going to be awesome! I'm halfway through writing it! hope you guys agree! :) )

When Yuuri woke Victor was gone. It was expected but still, the Japanese teen had hoped he would wake to find the Russian curled up beside him with his arm draped over Yuuris chest. A fantasy plain and simple. Yuuri stretched beneath the covers. It was Saturday and the snow was already covering the path in its gleaming white coat. He knew what he would be doing today. Climbing out of bed Yuuri wrapped himself up in his warmest clothes before shuffling downstairs.   
“Yuuri! Could you shovel-“ his mum called sticking her head out of the kitchen before laughing since he was already on his way to do the chore, “I see you’re on the ball this morning! Thanks!”  
The Japanese opened the door and stepped outside the frigid air biting his nose and cheeks. Yuuris mother handed him the shovel from the back room. Footprints were already indented in the blinding surface, no doubt made by his friends on the way to the rink. Bitterness swelled within Yuuris’ heart as he dreamt of joining them on the ice. He longed to feel his blade glide across the smooth surface and hear their critiques. Most of all he wanted to skate with Victor. The last thing he wanted to do was shovel snow. Granted the task was a billion times easier compared to last season where he was still contending with freshly made bruises and cuts.

“HELP!” the cry echoed from down the street, “Someone help me!”  
The streetlights were still on and the sun was barely touching the horizon. No one else was awake. Yuuri dropped the snow shovel and took off wading his way through the snow as fast as possible. The main road was slightly better as someone had already cleared it. Whoever they were they sure weren’t around now.   
“Please” the frail scream tore at Yuuri heart as he rushed toward the sound.  
He rounded the corner and into an alley way only to find the monsters leaning over a tiny little girl. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in waves, a black ring encircled her left eye. Her tiny gloved hands grasped a small package. She knelt in the snow shaking. She must have been about eight years old.  
“Please” she whispered looking up at Yuuri.  
“W-What are you d-doing?!” Yuuri yelled stepping past the demons who stood grinning mercilessly in front of him.  
Hidou grinned “well sweet Yuuri,” he murmured stepping forward and tracing his finger up the side of Yuuri's face, “you stopped coming to us and letting us have our fun with you, but,” Hidou moved closer still his voice changing from teasing to cruel. “If you stay and let us play we’ll let her go. Only after we’ve had our fun with you though. This is, after all, your fault.”  
Yuuri shook. It had only been one week and they were already hunting someone else. Yuuri nodded his head casting his eyes down. For a moment he had forgotten his fear as fury had taken its place, but now? They laughed, Hidou and his evil minions reveled in the sight of the broken boy.  
“Kneel.”  
Yuuri dropped like a sack of potatoes into the icy snow.   
Hidou patted his head like a dog, “now let’s get somethings straightened out, just in case you’ve forgotten. You are worthless,” his words were slick and smooth like black motor oil, they began to pour into Yuuri and fill him up replacing the light he had been finding with pitch black darkness. “You don’t deserve to live, you only cause tragedy, your friend all suffer because of your existence. That’s right Yuuri, your friend SUFFER because of YOU. YOU cause their pain. You’re worthless, good for nothing, a coward, stupid, dumb, a loner, heartless, and you should die!” Yuuri trembled clutching at the snow beneath his palms.   
He didn’t hear the little girls gasps and sounds of protest as she stared at the brave man before her. Yuuri brain caught every word replaying them as the monsters laughed. Still, in the very back of his mind, he could hear the tiny melody of Victor's voice contradicting every word they said. The more the demons said the quitter victors voice grew. But it was still there. Victor was still there. When the first physical blow came Yuuri was sent scrambling back into his body. He could feel his almost healed wounds split open on impact as hot blood gushed down his front, back and sides splattering the snow in a ruby red. Their feet sent him sprawling, the hand shoved him into walls and their words slowly killed him. Even his legs were splattered with an assortment of bruises once they had left. The world floated as Yuuri lay on his side. His only consolation was the girl remained unharmed. He felt her hand brush away the hair on his face as he sobbed, glancing up he saw tears fall from her eyes also.   
Gently probing himself up he wrapped her in a hug.  
“I-It’s okay, you’re s-safe n-now.” Her tiny little arms wrapped around his torso as she refused to let go.  
They both sat in the snow shaking from cold and fear and relief. They were gone, Hidou was gone.  
“You don’t really believe what they said do you?” the little girl asked her tears slowly drying.  
Yuuri sat back and stared at her innocent face as he forced a smile, “they a-are only t-telling t-the truth.”  
The little girl’s eyes widened as she stared at the broken boy, “but it isn’t true! It isn’t! They were hurting me long before you stopped going to them.”  
Yuuri froze his eyes widening his voice dropping, “w-what do you m-mean?” his eyes swirled with fury.  
“They have been picking on me and my friends for about a year.” Her green orbs bore holes in Yuuri heart as she watched him.  
Yuuri's heart sank. It really was his fault, if he had tried to bring them down then maybe other people wouldn’t have been hurt. Yuuri felt as though a stone had sunk into his stomach.   
"W-Why didn't you t-tell a-anyone." Yuuri uttered as the girl watched him.  
"We did no one believed us."  
Yuuri nodded feeling worse than before. Closing his eyes he knew what needed to be done. He needed to make a deal.  
“T-Tell me if t-they hurt you again o-okay?” she looked at him, eyes wide.  
“what are you going to do?”  
Yuuri smiled “I have a-a p-plan.”

Yuuri returned to shoveling snow after sneakily getting changed and treating his wounds. As he moved more snow off the path his plan fell into place. Once a day before school he would agree to meet them willingly so they could deal out whatever pain they wished and in exchange for his sacrifice, they would not harm anyone else. Then everyone else would be safe. He would find them tomorrow and offer the deal. It was too close to his friend return to do anything now. Thankfully they had avoided his face today. Yuuri had moved up and down the street removing the snow from the neighboring paths to keep his mind away from the fear of what he was going to do.  
“~Yuuuuuuuuuriiiii!~”  
Yuuri shrieked and leaped sideways off the path landing with an ‘oomph’ in the snow. Victor stood above him grinning as Yurio grumpily marched past Otabek in tow Chris waved as he also walked past the trio heading toward the Onsen.  
“~ let's go home and get changed so we can go out and buy some stationary!~” Victor chattered extending his hand out for Yuuri to grasp.  
Smiling Yuuri accepted the help and was yanked to his feet. The Japanese barely contained the whimper as his body screamed in pain from the movement.  
“You okay?” Victor asked his voice soft and his eyes wide with concern.   
Yuuri nodded his head avoiding the Russians gaze as he pulled himself back together again. One look into those deep blue eyes and Yuuri knew the truth would come tumbling out. Maybe I should tell Victor, Yuuri thought before pushing the thought aside. Victor didn’t need to know.  
“I’ll m-meet you b-back i-in the Onsen, let me f-finish this I-It w-will only take a-a m-moment.” Victor looked as though he were about to protest before conceding after all Yuuri was actually coming with them.   
The Russian really didn’t want to push his luck. Giving Yuuri a wave he shot off down the path back to the cozy Onsen to get ready. Yuuri stared at the retreating figure hope sparking in his chest. Maybe they could help and put a stop to all the hurt; Even Yuuri's.   
“I t-think I m-might talk to V-Victor later.” Yuuri whispered to the fallen snow as he finished shoveling, his brain was in turmoil. Yuuris head pounded “just m-maybe…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all you're support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets stationary! And chaos ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May Trigger Some People  
> WARNING: Bad language! 
> 
> Hello peoples!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope everything has been great or getting better in your lives! Sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I couldn't get it how I wanted it until recently! I apologize for my awful grammar and spelling! As always I DONT OWN YUURI!!! ON ICE OR THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you all have a great day/night wherever you are and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Have fun! :)

“This pen or this pen?” Yuuri shrugged his thoughts elsewhere as Victor shoved two ice skating themed stationary items in Yuuris' face, “I’ll just buy them both!” Yuuri nodded.  
Victors brow furrowed as he watched his snowflake. Normally Yuuri would have protested massively, it was so out of his character for him to just agree like that. Yurio watched from afar as Otabek and himself browsed through cat covered products. Victor glanced back at the pair raising his eyebrows all Yurio could do was shrug. Yuuri stared absentmindedly at a poster of a man like Victor ice skating, he even shared Victor's long hair, his thought stirred beneath the surface. What happened if Yuuri told the others? Would they just end up being hurt? Was it okay for him to tell them or should he just keep his mouth shut? It was his fault. The words replayed over in Yuuri mind as he followed the others out the shop. He wasn’t even sure if they had paid for the items or not. Chris said something to Yuuri as he walked. Unsure of what exactly Chis had said Yuuri only nodded his head. Suddenly two strong arms encircled his torso Yuuri screeched and lept away his face bright red as Chris grinned back at him.  
“You’re really spaced out today hmmm?” Yuuri face burned hotted as his friends ran their gazes over him.  
“What are you hiding piglet?” Yuuri swallowed his face paling.  
Yurio took two steps forward and before Yuuri could move away he slammed his hand against Yuuri stomach. The Japanese crumpled forward straight into Yurio’s arms. Yurio caught the black-haired teen taken aback; he hadn’t even applied that much pressure.  
“What happened?” Yurio growled.  
Yuuri whimpered as tears dribbled down his face.  
“Let’s get him to the rink first.” Otabek cut in acting as the voice of reason.  
Victor was frozen. He had known something had to have been off with the way Yuuri had been acting, but still, he hadn’t expected this. There was no way he could have been hurt they had been with him constantly. Then it sunk in. They hadn’t always been with him, not today anyway. Yuuri been shoveling snow by himself. Chris grabbed Victors' hand and pulled him forward as Yurio carried the crying boy. Otabek marching in front of the group, leading the way.  
Chris dropped his mouth to Victors' ear, “it wasn’t your fault, you’ve done all you can Victor. We’ll get through this.”  
Victor nodded star struck. After how close they had become he had begun to believe Yuuri would tell him stuff like this. Bo had he been wrong. Another thought invaded Victors' mind Pichit wasn’t here, he didn’t know. Someone needed to tell him. As Victor moved to open his mouth he saw that Otabek was already on the phone with their Thai friend.  
As the rink drew closer Victors brain kicked in and he began to feel more than just numb. Anger and despair climbed inside his head. The doors to the rink swung open as Pichit stood waiting impatiently at the entrance his face lined with worry and sadness. Yuuri curled closed to Yurio’s chest avoiding his friends. Self-hate had begun to corrupt him and shred every ounce of courage he had left. He risked a glance up only to be met with Yurio’s flaming eyes. Yuuri swung his head back down as Yurio kept moving through the double door and into the sick bay. Yuuri could feel the care as he was lowered onto the small bed.  
“Okay spill, this is the second time we have had to do this and I swear it will be the last. Next time, you will tell us what happened without this having to happen. Why? Because you know we care about you and not telling us does more damage than telling us. Alright, piglet?”  
Yuuri fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “t-they were h-hurting a-a little girl, s-she w-was only 12-ish, I c-couldn’t do n-nothing.”  
No one moved, “show us so we can treat you.” This time it was Chris who spoke, his voice harder than it had ever been before.  
Not an ounce of playfulness left. Yuuri shook his head. They didn’t need to see. He was fine.  
“Now.” Chris demanded.  
Yuuri glanced up and surveyed his friends, he caught sight of Otabek whose face was slate-like and Victors whose face was paler than snow. Yurio sat down beside him and grasped the bottom button of Yuuris’ shirt and waited. Yuuri nodded his head casting his eyes down wood down. Carefully Yurio undid each button before pulling back the plain material and sighing. Bandages covered his whole torso and chest. Pulling the shirt completely off Yurio got started on the bandages his figures cold against Yuuris' skin. Yuuri heard a sniffle but kept his eyes cast down. He knew it was Victor crying. He hated that he made Victor cry. Soon everyone could see the damage, the split cuts and the fresh bruises. They were impossible to miss.  
“These really need to be treated by someone other than yourself piglet.” Yurio grasped Yuuris' chin and lifted it up so the Yuuri was forced to look into the Yurio’s eyes. “Next time you tell us and let us help you.”  
Otabek moved over to Yurio and draped his arm over the Russian affectionately, whilst nodding his head in agreement. Everyone was tired after the day of skating and stressed over Yuuri.  
“I w-was going to b-but I d-didn’t w-want Victor to be d-disappointed i-in me.”  
A loud sob could be heard before Victor flung himself at the quivering boy. His tight grip hurt but Yuuri didn’t complain. He always felt safe in Victors arms.  
“That’s not the full story though, is it?” This time it was Pichit who asked.  
The usually loud teen lent against the door his body being held up by the wood. He looked exhausted. Even his eyes held bags under them.  
“N-No I-It’s not, t-they s-said I had t-to go back o-or they would keep hurting p-people. I have to-”  
“No,” Victor choked holding on tighter, “no Yuuri you’re not going to do that! They’ll kill you. No. What going to happen is you’re going to go back to ice skating and date me and live a long happy life and they’re going to rot in jail. We’re telling the police and getting you treated in a hospital. No more. No more punishing yourself for things that are not your fault including your fathers' heart attack.”  
There was silence as everyone processed the words.

“Y-You like me?” Yuuri asked his eyes widening his face burning, “you a-actually like, like m-me?”  
Victor pulled away from the Japanese teen to look at his face. Chris ushered everyone out the room as Victor thought of what to say next.  
“I do, I mean- I do like, like you I thought it was obvious. If you don’t want to, um, you don’t have to but I would really like it if you went on a date with me. I didn’t mean to ask now, it just kind of slipped out. You don’t need to or anything.”  
Yuuri could only gape at his rambling crush. The man of his dreams wanted to go out with him. On a date.  
“T-Truly?” Yuuri asked.  
Victor nodded his head an unsure smile on his face, “yes?”  
Yuuri grinned he had never felt so happy in all of his life, “then yes! Yes! One thousand million billion times yes! I didn’t think it was possible!” Yuuri looked down, “a-are you s-sure though? Because I-I have l-lots of i-issues and-“  
Victor grinned, “All that matters to me is your happiness and being with you, issues and all.” Victor hummed cupping Yuuris' face.  
The Japanese looked up a shy smile curling at his lips, “you sure?”  
Victor nodded his blond hair swaying, “I have never been so sure of something in my whole life.”  
Yuuri grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around victor wrapping him in the tightest hug he could manage. Victor hugged back but with more care this time to avoid Yuuris' injuries. Yuuri sighed in contentment, his dream had become real, how was he so lucky? Did he truly deserve victor? And even though his brain screamed no Yuuri pushed past it for just this moment. He knew he would probably never be rid of his anxiety and fear but for some reason, that wasn’t as scary as it was before.  
Victor pulled away as their friends barged in their cries of excitement, congratulations, and happiness temporarily distracting them from Yuuris bruised body. The joy and distraction only lasted so long soon the focus turned. And Yuuris sadness and fear crept back in.  
“Yuuri we’re taking you to the hospital this time and reporting it to the police. This has to stop. You could die Yuuri.” Pichit stated talking to the quite room.  
Victor who was still seated beside the battered Japanese nodded in agreement, “it will be better for everyone if you do. The little girl included.”  
Yuuri looked at his lap as the room remained silent, waiting.  
Otabek brows furrowed something wasn’t right.  
Otabeks’ gaze hunted around the room as he looked for what was missing, “where’s Yurio?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go downhill, but everything turns out okay... or does it? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Could trigger some peoples!  
> WARNING: Bad Language!!! 
> 
> Hi guys! I'm not even going to try excuses, but I will say sorry for taking so long! As per usual sorry for the awful grammar and terrible spelling!!! Also, I DON'T OWN YURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Have an absolutely smashing day/night! Hope you enjoy! :)

Everyone turned their attention to the rest of the room hunting for the short-fused blond.   
“Is he out in the rink?” Chris asked hope and fear lacing his voice.  
Otabek disappeared out the door to go see before returning moments later shaking his head. “Nope.”  
Yuuris hands started to shake, he knew where Yurio went. He went looking for them.  
“Okay, everyone split up. We need to find him before he finds Yuuris tormentors.” Victor finished already realizing what Yuuri had. “Otabek, take the school, Chris the beach, I’ll take the town and Pichit go check back at the Onsen. Meet here in an hour and call if you find him.”  
Everyone nodded, the whole room was so full of tension it was suffocated.   
“Stay here, we’ll be back soon, okay?”  
Yuuri could only nod as he stared at his friends as they retreated out the door. The happiness he had felt only moments before crushed by the guilt and worry.. He waited, his hand fidgeting with the blanket his minds straying to the very depths of his consciousness. It was always his fault. Why should he go to the hospital? How dare he try to heal himself when he deserved everything he got? Victors voice whispered kind words trying to counteract his own self-demolishment.   
It was failing. With every second that passed, Victors voice became quieter still. They had been gone a half an hour when Yuuri realized his tormentors would be, where Yurio would be. They would be at the abandoned train station. It had been closed down years ago and was now a popular hangout for thugs. Yuuri hunted around for his phone, he ripped back the covers and turned his pockets inside out trying to find the small device, when a sinking feeling started in forming in his stomach. He had left it on his bedside table.

“Idiot,” Yuuri hissed at himself, he knew what needed to be done.   
The Japanese struggled to his feet. He had to stop Hidou before there was no more Yurio to save. Going there would mean meeting all of his bullies at once. A group of that size with their hateful personality all listening to Hidou... Yurio would die. Yuuri gulped looking for a solution his mind drawing blank, there was no way Yurio would survive. Taking a deep breath Yuuri began to run, one foot in front of the other. He burst through the Ice rinks doors and out into the cold night. He kept running only then noticing his lack of jacket and gloves. White flakes had begun to fall from the skies and line the earth in a fine white powder. Yuuri coughed suppressing the urge to groan as his feet thudded dully below him. I hope I make it in time, Yuuri thought pushing harder his vision narrowing to a pinpoint. Soon everything had become numb and the sounds of the whaling wind and the crunching of snow beneath his feet were just a slight buzzing in the back of his mind. Before he knew it Yuuri was running down the main street, the lights of shops illuminating his path. All he knew was that he had to push a bit further and then he would be there. As he continued forward the streets began to give way to the forest and the small curving footpaths. He knew the train station was just around the bend. 

And there it sat. The old metal barrels were standing upright out-front acting as fire pits with three teenagers standing around them cigarettes lolling out their mouths with sadistic smiles carved into the faces.  
One on the trio spotted Yuuri emerging from the darkness of the forest. His eyes lit up as he nudged his friends and pointed out the staggering Japanese boy.   
“Oi, Yuuurrrriiiii,” the middle one giggled dragging out Yuuri's name whilst taking a sip from the beer can he held in his other hand, “their waiting for youuuuuuu.”  
One of the shorter teens lit up his next cigarette, “their inside. Go on through.” He sneered trusting his thumb toward the door to the station main indoors area, “and tell them we said to keep it down a bit.”  
As if to punctuate his point a loud shout came from inside the building. Yuuri sprinted towards the door, fear spreading like frost through his veins. He prayed to the universe that that wasn’t Yurio making those noises. He barged in like a human battering ram swinging the door open with a bang. Everything stopped and what Yuuri saw would forever be branded into his mind. There Yurio stood, his eyes blazing with blood dribbling down his face as two men held him still for Hidou to beat to smithereens. The others watched from the corners grinning like sly cats watching a mouse squirm.  
“Well, hello dear Yuuri, come to watch the show?”  
Yurio stared for a moment before thrashing against the men holding him back, “You. Were. Not. Supposed. To. come. Here!” Yurio growled glaring at Yuuri.  
Yuuri swallowed, he could feel sweat drip down his brow and his heart pound inside his chest. He took a step forward.  
“L-leave Yurio a-alone. Y-you have m-me n-now.” Yuuri forced out.  
It felt as though a python was constricting his airways.  
“No Yuuri, run!” Yelled Yurio as the men held him back.   
Hidou examined Yuuri and weighed up his options, “tied the blond brat up and gag him. He can watch while Yuuri suffers, this should sufficiently remind everyone what their place is in this world.”  
Yurio screamed kicking out at his captors, landing a blow to the taller one's shin. For a moment he broke free but only for a moment. The two men caught him before he could take more than two steps.  
“You fucking idiot piggy! You should have run, better yet you shouldn’t have come at all!”  
Yuuri flinched as they wrapped a gag around Yurios head forcing it into his mouth. The Russian looked like a volcano that was about to erupt. The men tied him to a metal beam. Yurio yanked against the ropes incessantly rubbing his skin raw. This is all my fault. Yuuri could barely keep the tears from his eyes as he watched his friend struggle. He hated to think of the damage that probably lurked underneath Yurios clothes.  
Hidou spoke once again gesturing at Yuuri as he did so, “Come here.” Yuuri didn’t move, “now!”  
Yuuri bowed his head and tore his gaze away from his friend, he began to shuffle over. He could hear Yuurios cries and pleading through the gag but continued forward none the less.   
“Listen to me worthless brat, for every noise you make your friend over there receives an injury. You will take this silently or others will feel your pain. Got that?”  
Yuuri dipped his head in understanding and it began. It was exactly like all the other beating he had received in the past but at the same time it was much much worse, why? Because Yurio was there, watching it all and begging them to stop. He was like Yuuri's internal monologue out loud but without the self-criticism chucked in. And then Yuuri blacked out.

Yuuri came to tied to the very same beam as Yurio. His hands were tied around the pole, head dropped forward against his chin, cold concrete beneath his body. He shivered wishing he had remembered to put on his jacket. The blond sat next to him his eyes staring at the Japanese filled with helplessness, worry, sadness, fury, and loathing. Yuuri knew what would happen if Yurio got loose, he would almost feel sorry for their captors.

“Ah, I see you're awake. Time for round two then. Bring up the Russian one but don’t gag Yuuri I want to hear him scream and beg. Maybe if he does it loud enough we might cut our fun short. Leave the gag on the blond though. We don’t need to hear his profanities.”  
Yuuri stared horrified as they untied Yurio and dragged him to his feet. The Russian doing everything possible to work against them from being a dead weight to squirming and kicking.   
“Scream little Yuuri scream.” And that's exactly what Yuuri did.  
It seemed never-ending, he could feel his throat being shredded as the men shredded his friend. He pleaded and begged as they cut and kicked and tore chunks out of Yurio who fought every inch of the way. And then they screwed up. Yurios arms had become quite slick with blood and sweat, one of the guards lost their grip and that was it. Yurio destroyed them one by one like a whirlwind. Men ran to guard the door as Yurio fought his way over to Yuuri. It had been a long night. Yuuri could see the exhaustion ware down the Russians adrenaline. He was slowing down but he was almost there. Yuuri held his breath, Yurio was two steps away. A man came up from the side and tackled the blond Russian to the floor. Yuuri heart stopped as he tried to make out what was happening. It was a blur of fists and limbs. The door flew open slamming against the wall and alerted the room to the newcomers. Everyone froze swinging their attention the new guys, the thug that on Yurio also distracted by their arrival. Yurio grinned and ended the fight by throwing the distracted man off of him before knocking him out. Footsteps echoed across the room as the newbies began their entrance. Yuuri and Yurio glanced at the entrance just in time to see Victor storm in flanked by the other two skaters. Yuuri breathed out, and it was in that moment he just knew everything was going to be okay.

The skaters fought like hell beasts. The whole room was cleaned out in less than twenty minutes, by the end Victor's white hair was dyed red. They were all a mess, but at least they were a successful mess. Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor scooped him up from the floor.  
“What do you say we go to the hospital snowflake?” All Yuuri could do was nod, his mind too tired to come up with any self-destructive retorts.  
As they left Yuuri opened his eyes one more time to check on Yurio who was being carried in the arms of Otabek. Yuuri sighed in relief. The blond Russian looked reasonably okay, all things considered.  
“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered.  
There was one thing Yuuri was absolutely sure of, and that was the fact he was never going to let this happen again. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (Two chapter till this fic is over!!! So exciting!!! :D)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! After this, we have the epilogue and then done!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this may trigger some people  
> WARNING: Bad language
> 
> Hey, guys! :D We're so close now to the end! I hope you've enjoyed the ride! As always I apologize for my bad spelling and grammar and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DON'T OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! Enjoy! :)

He was in a bed and it wasn’t his own. The mattress didn’t feel right and the weight of his blanket was non-existent, even the air felt too muggy. The was one good thing though, for whatever reason he didn’t feel any pain. All he felt was numbness. Yuuri groaned and opened his eyes. This was not his room. The walls were all white and there were no posters nor his desk or any other personal artefacts. An annoying beep matched his puls which felt like a stampede under his skin. Yuuri gasped hoping to draw in enough oxygen to keep himself conscious and attempt to calm himself down. There was a needle taped to his hand. Yuuri felt his heart crawl out of his chest, he knew where he was. He was in hospital. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he quickly removed the needle and all the other devices attached to him. This shouldn’t be happening; this couldn’t be happening. He wasn’t supposed to be here, if he was here his parents must know, his parents must be worrying. Stumbling over to the window on the far side of the room he ripped open the curtains and peered outside. A dark road greeted him, the street lights flickering in protest as the inky blackness dyed their edges. He tried to draw a deeper breath but failed. Only small tiny shots of air could make it into his lungs.  
“Yuuri, you’re awake.”  
Yuuri spun around and froze. There against the opposing wall sat Victor in one of the most uncomfortable chairs he had ever laid eyes upon. The Russian was smiling his lip supporting little white bits of tape. Victor was alive.  
“Victor,” Yuuri whispered his throat sore but not too bad, as he somehow forgot the beeping, the bandages, the needle, the darkness and the bruises.  
Yuuri forgot the streetlamps and their battles, his lungs and their insistent nagging for air, his parents who were no doubt sick with worry. Yuuri forgot because Victor was alright. Yuuri forgot because Victor was there. And right then that’s all that mattered. Victor opened his arms and Yuuri was in them. He was engulfed by the Russians always comforting scent and the feel of fabric against his face. The Japanese grinned feeling peace settle in his bones. Victor, forgetting what the hospital had told him, which was to get a nurse as soon as Yuuri had woken up, cradled his snowflake in his lap stroking his soft hair and thanking his lucky stars for the gentle soul who he loved. With every stroke of Yuuris hair the duo became more relaxed lulling themselves back to sleep.  
“I love you Yuuri.” Victor murmured.  
“I love you too,” Yuuri whispered back snuggling into his boyfriends' embrace.  
The youthful night swept them away into dreamland.

“You were told to come get us when he woke up, Mr. Nikiforov. Not cuddle him!”  
Both Yuuri and Victor shot awake to an angry nurse looming over them along with both of Yuuris’ parents. Yuuri stared at them. They stared back.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” The question hung dead in the air before them, the weight of it drowning each person.  
The nurse bristled, “not right now Mrs. Katsuki. Later you can ask all you want. Until such time I shall have to ask you to refrain while we check over the boy and get him back on the drip, then we shall be asking some questions ourselves.” She cast her eyes over the frozen Japanese, “your friends have explained certain things but we want to hear it from you, Mr. Katsuki.”  
Yuuri barley managed to nod, his heart beating triple time.  
“Right, everyone out. You included Nikiforov.”  
Yuuris' heart shattered as he watched his Mum begin to sob his father ushering her out the room. Yuuri dropped his head wringing his hands in his lap. He had caused that. He had caused their tears. It was his fault. Yuuri climbed to his feet to let his boyfriend follow. He winced realizing pain medication must have been in the drip.  
“I want to stay!” Victor grumbled not moving from the chair.  
The nurse glared at him as he refused to move.  
“I can ban you from seeing him through the rest of his stay if you don’t leave this instant." The threat seemed to do the trick as Victor clambered to his feet shooting the women a nasty glare before exiting the room.  
The only people left were Yuuri and the nurse.

Yuuri stared at the ground as the nurse sat him down on the bed and began checking him over. She reconnected him to the heart rate monitor the beeping starting up again. The Japanese winced and began flicking through the memories and boxing them up. Guilt sat like a stone in his stomach as he remembered Yurios’ face. Remembered his screams. Muttering things under her breath the nurse worked. Yuuri didn’t make a sound. Swallowing he dragged his thoughts to his beautiful, kind Victor. The Japanese sighed, if only they hadn’t come then no one would know and everything would be alright. A small voice at the back of his head screamed, then you wouldn’t have met Victor.  
“Mr. Katsuki.”  
“Huh?” Yuuri mumbled pulling himself back to the present.  
“I said, is it okay if the doctor comes in now, he would like to ask you some question about what you’ve experienced.”  
Yuuri nodded his head. The nurse walked out soon reappearing with a doctor that looked like the worlds oldest man. The worlds’ oldest man held a metal clipboard and an expression that was sourer than a lemon.  
“Now Yuuri, two nights ago when you came in.” Yuuri cringed, it had been two nights. Two whole nights, “we would like to talk to you about the damage you have received. In total you have two cracked ribs and 4 fractured ribs extending down your right side” the doctor hummed, “this is in addition to bruising across your whole person and the evidence of previous breaks in almost all your bones. Luckily, there were no other breaks last night. You had a mild concussion when you came in but thats now gone, and your throat recovered after only a night and day. Mouth heal quickly. Any questions?" Yuuri shook his head. "Now we would like to ask you some questions. First how long has this been happening and who has been inflicting these injuries?”  
Yuuri started his voice not even wavering save for his normal stutter. As he explained the doctor looked calm and unhurried the only anger he showed was through how tightly he clutched the clipboard the longer Yuuri continued. By the end his knuckles were white. It appeared the metal had begun to cut into his skin. Yuuri blinked. The man took a second to breathe.  
“If it’s alright with you we’ll send some police in later so you can make a report.” Yuuri dipped his head squashing the feeling of shame deep in his chest.  
“Um, do, do y-you have t-to?” He called so softly the doctor could barely hear.  
The worlds oldest man turned around, his eyes softening for the first time as he regarded the Japanese teen, “if you want them" he spat "to stop hurting yourself and others, then yes.”  
Yuuri wrung his hands avoiding the doctor's eye as gave Yuuri a sad smile and left the room his heart aching. 

And so the day wore on. Yuuri hadn’t seen his parents again. Between telling the doctor what happened and then the police what happened along with about a billion health checks he was exhausted. Finally, the doctors gave him the all clear provided he stay in the hospital for a few more nights.  
The Japanese yawned and curled up under the blankets. He was allowed guests but he honestly didn’t expect any. Yuuri's tummy sank, everyone must hate me the Japanese thought his mind spiraling as his emotions caught up, a tear trickling from his eye. He drew in a shuddering breath as he relived that night. It was a though all the emotions he had squished away were finally catching up. It sucked. It was always his fault. He could see Yurio’s hunched form and hear his screams, he could see Victors bruise face and split lip, he could remember Pichits bleeding fist and black eye, Otabeck's limping form, and bloodied shirt and Chris’s cut side. Yuuri covered his mouth as he sobbed harder. It was all his fault. Yuuri didn’t hear the door open nor did her hear the footsteps stomp over to his bed. He did, however, feel when the blanket was ripped back. The Japanese swallowed back a surprised squawk as a very pissed Yurio loomed over him.  
“What. The. Fuck. Piglet? What were you thinking?! Why the HELL, didn’t you find them first and then me?!” Yurio screamed his voice cracking on the last note. “You could have died.” The young Russian sobbed pulling Yuuri up into a tight hug.  
“They, they wouldn’t stop. A-and then when you passed out I thought you had died.”  
Yurios voice became incomprehensible mush by the end as he clutched at his friend. His body shook as he held on, Yuuri froze completely unsure of what to do. Yurio was covered in bandages but otherwise seemed alright.  
“It’s never going to happen again. This time the police know and there’s going to be a trial and they will get locked up for life.”  
“Y-you’re okay, r-right?”  
Yurio seemed to startle as he lent back and observed the Japanese face, noting the tear tracks and bruises.  
“We are all fine. A bit banged up but on a whole we’re fine.”  
The Japanese teen chewed on his bottom lip, “I’m r-really s-sorry, t-this s-shouldn’t h-have happened. I’m s-sorry.”  
Yurio stared and blinked before laughing. It wasn’t funny but after two days of anxious waiting, to see the piglet, and for him to say something so purely Yuuri it lifted the weight that had been crushing the young Russian.  
“Piglet, you stole my line. This mess, right here, is my fault and those assholes fault. In no way, shape, or form is the here your fault. None of this is your fault. Yuuri, you’re our friend and Victors boyfriend. You're our family and we love you.” Yuuri blinked up at the Russian. “don’t tell them I said that though, and please say I swore a lot. Don’t want to ruin my reputation. This is for you.” He finished standing back up and trusting a small stuffed tiger at Yuuri.  
"T-thank you." Yuuri held the cat toy as though it would break, feeling warmth right through to his bones.

Almost straight after Yurio finished speaking in trooped the others. Each with their own set of injuries none as bad as the Russians cat injuries or the Japanese piglets but still pretty bad. Each came bearing some form of a gift. Victor holding a giant stuffed poodle teddy bear, two bunches of flowers, and some chocolate. Yuuri smiled at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend who bounded over to his side much like a puppy.  
“~Look what I got you Yuuri!~” His excited smile lighting the room.  
The Japanese shook his head as his own smile turned into a full-blown grin as he battled to keep the guilt locked away.  
His friends placed the various gifts around the room including a massive card with all their names signed on the inside.  
“Y-you guys didn’t h-have t-to d-do this. It's e-enough y-you still like me.” Yuuri beamed not realizing the weight of his words.  
“Of course we still like you Yuuri!” Pichit exclaimed attempting to keep his features neutral, “besides we are world-class skaters. All of us are at least a little bit rich.”  
Yuuri just shook his head again.  
“Especially this one,” Chris called jabbing his thumb toward the bubbling ball of energy, otherwise known as Victor, “won the grand Prix I don’t know how many times in a row now.”  
Yuuri's mouth dropped open. All the videos of the silver skater swirling in his mind, the picture Pichit had left in his room that night, the fluidity of his movements on the ice, his perfection when skating.  
“Holy shit.” Whispered Yuuri his eyes the size of saucers.  
Everyone froze for a moment. Yuuri really hadn’t known. Pichit blinked and then began to giggle. He had assumed Yuuri had figured it out by now, apparently, he was wrong. Slowly one by one each of the skater joined in, laughing until their sides hurt and the nurse had to come in and tell them to keep it down. After their bout of laughter they each took turns listing their various achievements and telling funny stories. Poor Yuuri sitting overwhelmed by the pure amount of talent in one room.

The night came to an end too soon as it reached the time when no guest was allowed. Except for Victor as he had somehow convinced the hospital to let him stay. Chris, Pichit, Otabeck, Yurio all left waving and wishing Yuuri well, promising to drop in again tomorrow. The door swung shut behind them leaving Victor and Yuuri alone. The Japanese looked up at Victor and finally let the question he had been wondering all night spill out.  
“Why d-didn’t my p-parents come?”  
Victor came and sat next to Yuri under the covers wrapping an arm around the Japanese.  
“They are afraid they failed you. Your Mums a bit lost right now, so to speak, they both love you very much and are scared of what they’ll see when they come in.” Victor soothed, Yuuri yawned and snuggled closer fighting back tears, “They do love you Yuuri. They’re just scared.”  
Victor could feel the anger swelling inside himself as he tried to squish it. How a parent could avoid seeing their kid in the hospital he didn’t understand.

Morning came with the bustling of the nurse shoving Victor out and checking over Yuuri and giving him breakfast. Soon all the test were done and Yuuri had finished eating.  
“When you’re ready your parents are here to see you.”  
Yuuri felt sick, his breakfast swirling in the pit of his stomach.  
“Okay.” Was all that managed to slip from between his lips.  
A moment later his mother charged into the room throwing her arms around her son.  
“Yuuri we’re so sorry, we should have noticed. Our poor, poor boy.” She kept uttering tears streaming down her face.  
Yuuri held onto the smaller woman burying his face in her hair mumbling his own apologies.  
His father stood in the corner of the room stiff back and glazed eyes his own guilt piling up. He watched the embrace before moving to join them on wobbly legs. The family together at last.  
Outside the room, Victor thanked his friends for convincing the Japanese family to come as they all lent against the door and peered in through the small window watching the scene unfold.

Two days later Yuuri was released, and settling in when Yakov came up to see him.  
"Yuuri, I have spoken with your parents and your ex-coach and we have decided that if you want you may come back to skate professionally. I will train you. You will live in Russia with Victor are Yurio. If you want to. Your parents said they are happy for you to do this."  
The gruff coach offered, standing with his arms crossed a scowl firmly planted on his face. Outside the door, the small band of skaters waited with bated breath.  
Yuuri was silent for a moment before uttering yes beaming. The Japanese had never felt so light as he did at that moment. All his friends charged in the room and celebrated with him eating a cake Mrs. Katsuki had made. His heart soared at the thought of training again, especially since he would be training with victor and all the others. He was astounded to find all the expenses would be cover by Yakov until he got sponsors and couldn't stop tears of happiness streaming down his face. Everything felt so surreal as if it were a dream. Yuuri breathed his mind flicking over to the bullies trial which set for the end of the month. he would have to speak and as much as that scared him a sort of relief had made a home in his chest. They couldn't hurt anyone in prison and his family, new and old, felt that somehow the bullies wouldn’t get out of prison for a long, long, time. If they ever did. Yuuri turned his head to the ceiling as he lay in bed, Victor curled into his side, while he thought about everything that had happened and everything that would happen, happiness brewing inside.  
Yuuri whispered to the universe with a sparkle in his eye, "Thank you," and slowly fell asleep. 

The universe smiled down at the sleeping duo and all their friend and family scattered across the house and responded, "it's our pleasure," as it began to snow outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Have a great night/day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end as we know itttttttttttttt :D Hope you guys enjoyed my fic!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: May Trigger some peoples  
> WARNING: Has bad Language 
> 
> First, I want to say a massive thank you to all of you out there who have read this fic and I can only hope I did it justice for all of you. I would like to acknowledge all those people out there struggling with very real mental health problems, and tell you how awesome you guys are! I am now going to do my normal apology for my grammar and spelling because let's be real, it wouldn't be one of my chapters without one! I apologize for my appalling grammar and spelling, one day I may get better ... I hope! :p :) Additionally, I DON'T OWN YUURI ON ICE!!! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I hope you have all enjoyed this and I wish you all the best!

Yuuri breathed out and wrung his hands as he watched Yurio skate. Soon it would be him on the ice before the audience. His first public skate in a long time. The Ravens return, as the media proclaimed. It had been a year since he had been released from the hospital, and 11 months since Yuuri and Victor's first date. The Japanese grinned at the memory. It had been perfect; the sky had been bright blue and the first buds of spring had begun to show. They had gone for a long walk down the beach and played 20 questions, they then cuddled in the park and shared a surprise picnic which Victor had set up with the help of Yuuris parents and the other skaters. They had kissed and each moment seemed a blissful eternity.

It had also been 11 months since Yuuris bullies had been put away for good. Yuuri remembered that day too. Waking up it had felt as though someone had swapped out air with liquid concrete and he had barely been able to eat more than two bites of breakfast. Victor had fluttered around like a hyperactive butterfly, checking and rechecking everything. His parents had been a mess, so much so Yuuri had asked them to say behind. They denied him of course, but when Yakov had asked them to stay at home as well, they had had no choice. Yuuri remember the blank look on the judges face which quickly transformed into one of horror. The same awful look had then been replicated on the faces of the jury. He remembered watching as Hidou and his cronies took the stage. Sufficed to say his bullies augments were pale in comparison to the physical evidence provided by the doctors. He remembered every one of his friends leaving at one point or another to pull themselves together. He remembered leaving the stand himself to collect his emotions. Going home that night Yuuri had prayed to the universe that they would win. He remembered sitting in bed and feeling all the dread for the following day. That night no one had been able to rest, when he got up at one in the morning for a drink he found everyone else already sitting in the kitchen nursing hot beverages of their own. The next day all his friends had been exhausted the bags under their eyes tell tail enough for any onlookers, the other victims looked just as bad. They had had to wait as the jury finalized their decision. Each second dragged as they sat on the uncomfortable wooden benches. Victor had place a firm arm around Yuuris side. Finally, the jury returned with the all-revealing envelope.  
“Hidou Takisha, is guilty!” The judge announced slamming his gavel, “he will be sentenced to life in prison for the abuse of Yuuri Katsuki …” The Judge had continued to read out a considerable amount of names, “ … and the manslaughter of Yuki Sotsure.”  
That last fact came as a surprise to The Japanese and his band of friends as they hadn’t been around for most of the trial, too focused on their own troubles.Yuuri remember the feeling of absolute relief as he embraced Victor and shed tears of joy. The rest of Hidou's cronies received jail time but not for life as they hadn’t killed anyone. At least none that the police and other members of the community were aware of. 

Victors hand on Yuuris shoulder dragged him back to the present. The Russian kitten was halfway through his skate.  
“You alright snowflake?” Yuuri wrapped his arm around Victors torso in answer.  
It had been 10 months since Yuuri started counseling. One too many nightmares and Victors persistent nagging finally got him into the clinic. The first councilor he tried just didn’t mesh well with him, but after two more fail connections they found the right one. Her name was Sunny and she was from America. It had been a long hard road. The first few sessions were the worst, Yuuri had felt like a newborn lam stumbling around on shaky legs trying to figure out how to walk; but the more they talked the easier it got. By the end of the month, they had established ways to move through panic attacks and Yuuri was keeping a dream journal. Gradually the skating group noticed a shift as Yuuri was able to start figuring stuff out like his unnecessary guilt. Yuuri flicked his eyes to Sunny who was sitting in the crowd and smiled. Sunny was the perfect name for her.

It had been nine months since he had begun training again, this time under Yakov. The counselling combined with his friend’s support had really helped Yuuri to find his feet on the ice. The friendly rivalry between Yurio and himself had helped to pull his head out of his dark thoughts and focus on the skating at hand. And it had also been nine months since Otabeck asked Yurio out. Yurios’ face had burned red as he accepted Otabecks’ request and from that moment on he had not been able to shut up about his boyfriend; quite unaware he was doing it the whole time. Otabeck just kept his cool demeanor and grinned at his little kitten. Yuuri blinked as another had found itself on his arm. Looking up Yuuri noted Pichit standing on his other side giving him reassuring nod. There was only about a minute left of Yurios skate.

Six months ago they had all moved to Russia deciding to stick together. It had been a massive change and Sunny had agreed to do counseling via a webcam set up once a week. Yuuri had been thrilled however, he got to live with Victor. Even though everything still got a bit much sometimes, and going to school in a completely different country was hard, it was good. It was the fresh start the Japanese had been looking for and he was so glad. Yuuri discovered it was a lot easier to function when you weren’t being beaten to a pulp every other day and excelled in everything he did. Naturally, their group expanded; no one was able to resist Yuuris’ shy charm. And now here they were, competing in the first skate for the season.  
“That concludes the Russian Tigers free skate titled, ‘Let Them Burn In Hell For What They’ve Done.’ Now onto our next competitor, Yuuri Katsuki, the Japanese Raven skating, ‘Whispers to the Universe.’”  
Yuuri drew in a deep breath high fiving Yurio as he stepped off the ice. This was Yuuris' moment. This is what they had been working for. What he had been working for. Quickly giving Victor a kiss he stepped onto the arena. The crowd was going ballistic and he hadn’t even started yet, a small uncertain smile curving at his lips. Yuuri skated into the center of the rink, took position with his arms spread wide like wings and waited for the crowd to quiet. Soon there was just him and the ice. Life was good. He had Victor and Yurio and Sunny and his Parents and all his other friends and skating. There was always going to be hard times, it is life after all, but now he knew how to deal with those times and he had people to help him get through them. He winked at Victor who had moved into his line of sight.  
“‘Whisper to the Universe.’” The announcer proclaimed.  
The music began to play and Yuuri began to fly; the Japanese Raven was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please keep an eye out for any of my other fics I'll be writing soon, and because you guys all know me you know that soon could be a very long time away :p Anyhow, Thank you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Best wishes, from ShadowsAtNight! :)

**Author's Note:**

> For all those curious as to what song Yurio was dancing to, here you go! :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYFJjwXtsU4 Thanks for all your support!!!! :)


End file.
